Silver Knight: Daughter of Artemis
by Spiritoom
Summary: Silver Knight started off as any normal 16 year old girl until she discovers she has powers imaginable. Set one year after the titan war join her and her friends, Kyle, Percy and Annabeth on a quest through perilous adventures, romance and comedy.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

My life had completley changed upon meeting my awesome friend Chopla but first I should introduce myself. I am Silver Knight and well my life isn't exactly normal. I am 16 years old and attend Westings in Toronto, Ontario. My grades are ok considering I have ADHD and i'm dyslestic. Anyways my day started like any normal day for a teenager, get draged out of bed my father, brush my teeth, get dressed and check how I look in the mirror. I stood infront of the cramed mirror in my room, normal. That's how I liked it, my onyx black hair put up in a pony tail. I was wearing a regualr t-shirt which said "It was him" upon it with an arrow pointing to my left. The night before I tried to tan my skin but it was hopeless my skin was just ment to be pale. The part of me that I liked the most was my eyes, they were pure silver, full of power and magic.

"Silver! Chopla is here you better hurry off to school" My father, Federick screamed at me from down the stairs. Chopla was my best friend at school even though he was a bit nerdy looking. He had long brown hair which covered his face half the time. He had acne but in the end he has a good personallity. I ran down the stairs to greet him and together we walked to school. We arrived at Westings all ready for classes even though my first one was gym, that's where my day began to change. I threw on my gym shirt and pants then headed outside to the track with the rest of the girls in my class.

"Ok girls today we are gonna practise for track" My gym teacher annouced, most of the girls moaned but I was pretty excited. Despite all my dissability's none of them affected my gym skills. As my teacher was naming our partners, I took a glance around to see Chopla in the boys section of the gym along with the new kid who had become very popular on his first day. His name was Kyle and he had blonde hair streaked with brown. His eyes were amazing, they were a dazling electric blue which made almost every girl fall in love with him, except me. I hated poular people with a passion, they think there better then everyone like Stacy Conwell. She was that cheerleading blonde girl who was really stupid but got a date with the most popular guys in the school like Kyle. Speaking of Stacy Conwell, I got partnered up with her for track. I kinda hoped for this so that I could beat her infront of everyone at school.

"Your going down goth girl" she whispered evily at me, that got me ticked. Just because I have deep black hair doesn't make me goth. I wanted to punch her but I restrained myself.

"Ok girls, you ready" our gym teacher asked us, we both nodded and stepped up to the starting lign. The gun blew and we began to run, she had got a lead but I was known for my dash at the end. Just as we approached the half way mark, I was neck and neck with her then suddeneley it happened. I shrunk and as I looked down at my legs to see what was happening I noticed I had paws! Completley shocked I lost control of my balance and tripped frontward. With a tumble I finally stopped and took a look at my hands, they were back to normal. Chopla had come rushing over and was helping me up, Kyle surprisingly came over to , to see if I was alright. I ignored him but thanked Chopla for helping me up.

"Nice going clutz" Stacy said and started to giggle as she embraced Kyle. I went to punch her but Chopla pulled me back. After that I was too mad to concentrate in my other classes. Finally it was english class where we had a supply. The supply's name was Mrs. Claw, weird name I thought to myself. Mrs. Claw seemed to be nice except she kept glaring at me and Kyle.

"Ok class we are going to play my favourite game, Jeapordy" she grimaced at the class. "I will ask you a question and if you don't get it right there will be a consequence and if you do get it right there will be a reward." she explained to us. Ok, it seemed simple enough plus after she went through the first three questions it seemed to be easy. Finally she arrived at me and asked me the worst question ever, I knew it but she didn't like my answer. "Who is Kronos" she said sweetly, confidently I responded to her.

"Kronos is the titan lord, he is the father of all the gods. When he had his children he ate them with the exception of Zeus who later on freed his brothers and sisters. Zeus took his weapon and cut him into a million pieces then launched him into tatarus and good ridence too" She didn't like the good ridence part therefore half her body turned into a lion she also grew fangs what type of subsitute is this.

"Wrong!" Mrs. Claw hissed and swiped a furry paw at me. "Kronos is the greatest leader in history!" she said then leapt at me, I dodged and ran for the door. I don't know what the class was thinking but I didn't care. Kyle surprisingly got out of his seat and sheathed a long sword. He swiped at the subsitute where she jumped backwards. Chopla got out of his chair and grabed my shirt , I was about to smack him away but Kyle grabbed my hand. With his other hand he pressed a button on a small remote control. Right before he pressed it, Mrs. Claw grabbed ahold of Chopla's shoe. In five seconds, we were standing in a forest. I was completley bewildered but Mrs. Claw had come with us.

"Run!" Kyle screamed, me and Chopla bolted after him. As we were running I noticed Chopla was missing a shoe and where would have been his foot was a hoof.

"Yah, I'm a satyr" Chopla said breathing deeply as he noticed where I was looking. I just stared at him open mouthed. Kyle stopped and both me and Chopla crashed into him, he turned around and sheathed his sword once again but this time he lunged at Mrs. Claw and stabbed her in the paw where she exploaded into dust. I stood frozen, remembering everything of what happened in the last five minutes. Kyle took my hand and led me into a summercamp. Gasping for breath he looked up at me with electric blue eyes.

"The greek gods are real and your a demi-god" he said simply.


	2. The beggining

"A..a...a.. demi-god" I stammered.

"Yah, child of one of the greek gods. By any chance do you know your parents?" Kyle asked his lightning blue eyes studying me.

" Frederick Knight is my father and my mother died before I was born, I never knew her. My dad said she went on a hiking expedition and a storm brew forcing her off a clift. They never found her body." I addmited staring him right in the eye so not to question me.

"Ah" he sighed, then turned toward Chopla and whispered something in his ear. I caught a couple words like non demi-god and Chopla making a mistake. I got my hopes up thinking I could leave this weird camp and wouldn't have to talk to a bunch of morones like Kyle. But Chopla shook his head in a response to Kyle. Chopla was no doubt my friend but he could cut me some slack once in a while. Kyle finished his discussion with Chopla and turned back toward me, he heaved a sigh then said something like him taking me to the activities director, Chiron.

While I was following Kyle, I was taking a peek at the camp. It was like a regular camp except it had a few differences. Ok, a lot of differences. For example at the stables there were horses except those horses had wings. I strained my memory to focus on greek mythology at school and remebered something like flying horses named pegusi. Kyle caught me staring at the marvelous creatures.

"You see the black one over there? His name is Blackjack. Percy Jackson, son of poseidon used to be a camper here a year ago. Anyways he could speak with horses and stuff, and befriended Blackjack after rescuing him." Kyle explained glancing over at the stables then back to me. Blackjack whinnied at the sound of the name.

" He.. them are amazing ,much better looking then any other horses I've seen" I awed in amazement. Kyle laughed, a gentle laugh meaning no harm.

"I pretty much said the same thing when I first saw them, errr let's keep moving" he said pulling me away from my trance. His face returned to the same stern look when I first met him. I wondered what burst his bubble. As we marched up the hill I saw this gorgeous house , it kinda looked like the white house if you know what I mean. Kyle opened the door and held it open for me but I just pushed him inside. The one thing I hate is people treating me like I'm useless, honestly I can hold a door open by myself. As I entered the building it felt as if I walked into an old ladie's house Everything was out of date, the only thing un old ladiesh like was a big polker table in the middle of the room and a man with no care whatsoever in his face gazing down at his cards.

" Uhhh Mr. D, a new camper has arrived her name is Silver Knight" Kyle called over to the man. "Where is Chiron?" he asked Mr.D.

"Don't know don't care...ahh I believe I won" Mr.D said while he put down four of his cards and took the poker chips. Suddenely I heard a clop clop, upstairs and a man came down the stairs except he wasn't man, well he was from the waist up but a full blown white stallion on the bottom.

"Chiron!" Kyle exclaimed, finally smiling.

" And hello to you to Kyle, how have you ..." Chiron stopped and his smile faded, he was looking straight at me. He had short grey hair and bronze gleaming eyes but the way he looked at me it was like he knew every deep dark secret I had, and i didn't have many.

" Silver this is Chiron, the camp's activitie director" Kyle explained to me then he turned toward Chiron. " Sir, this is Silver Knight, a half-blood. Me, her and Chopla stumbled back onto camp territories from the woods after getting chased by a sphinx. Umm Chopla discovered her at Westing public school and I helped him bring her back to camp."

"Wait, wait , wait. half-blood? I thought I was a demi-god!" I exclaimed.

"Heh half-blood and demi-god are the same thing but we use half blood more often since the camp is named, Camp Half-Blood." Kyle turned toward me his eyes filled with _don't say anything cause your looking like a complete idiot look. _

"Kyle if you don't mind can you fetch Chopla for me I'd like to have a word with him, nothing bad of course" Chiron said to Kyle but I swore he was looking at me in the corner of his eye like I was the world's largest bomb about to blow up the entire world.

"Sure thing" Kyle said and hurried off.

" Silver do u mind coming into my study room for a bit more privacy" Chiron asked. I nodded a bit nervous and followed the horse/man activities director into his study room. He settled down on a rug made of what looked like polar bear fur with his front hooves or legs kneeled down following with the rest of his body. Then he focused on me and the sensation of him knowing everything about me started up again. "Do you know who you are?" he asked me.

" Of course. I am Silver Knight daughter of Frederick Knight. I live in Toronto, Ontario and go to school at Westing Public School. I got ADHD and I am dyslexic huh must I go on?" I protested but thought I did well.

"You are wise I could even say you were a daughter of Athena. Do you know who your mother is?" Chiron said knowledgbly

" No,I never met her before because she died" I said looking down at my feet.

"Ah" Chiron sighed. Ok now I was annoyed everytime I mentioned my father the person would sigh not giving me a straight answer. I was ready to punch someone if they heaved a sigh again but I restrained myself and instead I asked.

"Excuse me sir, ummm do you know my mother and what am I doing at this camp?" Chiron grinned like he was awaiting this question for a long time.

" You are the hundreath person to ask me those two questions together, congrats" he smiled.

" Uhh geez thanks I feel so honored umm but that doesn't answer my question" I said kind of annoyed.

"Yes, yes all I can say is that you have a greek god as a mother and she is not dead because she is immortal but the question on who she is, referring specifically towards what godess she is and that I do not know but Chopla thinks it is a god thought to have no children what so ever." he smiled even wider.

"Who is the godess that has been thought to have no children?" I asked him once again.


	3. Wolf

" Artemis, godess of forest, hunt and the moon" Chiron dissplayed his biggest smile yet then as soon as it came it vanished. "Mmmm but only time will tell to see if you have her real powers or if she claims you of course, which I highley doubt because he does not want to be found to have children."

"So my mom is a coward" I said furiously.

"Of course not but no one knows why she doesn't want people to know, but there is a reason for everything" Chiron explained with a grim look over his face. Just then, there came a knock, knock on the bronze doors."Come in", Chiron called over to the knockin sound. Chopla burst in his face full of terror. It was hard to see his face because Chopla had long wavy brown hair which covered his face most of the time . He was a bit scrawny but he was well fit. He had a shy but sure personallity and his faced definitly sure there was trouble brewing outside. Kyle came in, his blonde streaked brown hair messed up with sweat.

"What's going on?" Chiron demanded getting up.

"Skeletal Warriors, invading.. don't know how they got by defences" Chopla gasped for breath and clearly he was terrified.

" Arm the campers we need every living being to help fight, I'm going outside to protect our young campers, in the mean time, Kyle." Chiron commanded, then he trotted out of the room with a bow slinged onto his back. Kyle looked over at me with complete confusion but he took my arm and pulled me into the room where the poker table was. Instead of a poker table there was a table filled with armor and weapons, deadly weapons. I gulped and tryed to stop but Kyle kept pulling me until we reached the end of it. He slung mail ( a type of metal used for armor) over my chest and put armor guards on my wrists and legs. Then he handed me a bow with a bunch of arrows. He then picked up his own armor as fast as you can say skeletal warrior. Next thing you know is he is fully geared with armor and everything . The most magnificent part of his armor was his sword. It was steel on the body but celezial bronze on the point ( I learned that bronze from school, it is deadly to monsters) , the thing that caught my attention on the sword was that is glowed a blueish tinge with electricity wrapping around it.

"Have you ever worked a bow before?" he asked me clearly needing to get a answer fast.

"I did once at summer camp" I responded

"Good , now come on " he took my arm again and pulled me outside. What I saw outside was chaos. Skeletons with swords slashing at campers, campers screaming and running towards Chiron and tons of injuries. "Aim at there second lower rib, that's there weak spot and try not to get killed" Kyle told me with a smirk on his face and hurried off to protect some 9 year olds from a skeleton. I notched a arrow in my bow and with my hand shaking it was hard to aim. I caught a glimpse of a skeleton aiding his brother in fighting Kyle. That's when I tried my first shot, it missed by a inch. I notched another arrow this time it was nessecary to hit the target or else Kyle be killed, and as much as I wanted that I couldn't let it happen. I released. It flew and and it hit, the skeleton warrior dissolved into dust. Kyle turned his saphire eyes gleaming with satisfaction and relief, he smiled at me with his smirk. But I completley ignored him I was focused on two other skeletons notching arrows aiming right for Kyle. My mind raced I couldn't take the both out in time and that's where it happened. I was running at top speed towards the two undead before I realized it, it wasn't normal human speed but i couldn't think about that now just the fact that Kyle was about to be killed. I wouldn't make it, I swerved around and knocked down Kyle on purpose just as the arrows launched flight. They hit me but i didn't feel any pain, they just spilled onto the ground. I looked at the skeletons and saw them all fleeing the camp site and back into the darkness of the forest. I turned to look down upon Kyle who I realized I was still standing on.

"Sorry" I grunted but it more came out as a couple barks. Wait barks? I ran over to the lake and sure enough I was a silver wolf, I had the same silvery eyes but I had a snout, pointed ears and a tail. I looked back at Kyle where as now campers were gathering around him. He pushed through the crowd and gazed down upon me. If I was human I would of blushed but I guess wolves don't blush.

"You are a much better wolf then any I have ever seen" he smirked and walked over too me.

"Oh very funny" I called back, but this time I was human, with my same silvery eyes but my long black hair was pulled back with sweat making it seem shinny.

"Thank you, you saved my life" Kyle told me, his blue eyes piercing mine. I felt like I was gonna blush but thank the gods Chiron trotted over which broke his concentration. Chiron looked stern but at the same time glad and happy.


	4. A duel I will not forget

"What a relief" Chiron gasped. " The both weren't killed and you are the daughter of Tiki!" his smile returned then faded as it did once before. "The skeletal warriors...I wonder how they got in it's not like the tree is sick this time around." Chiron said studying the tree like he was finding out it's secrets. "Argus, call upon Perceus Jackson , Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood, we will need there help" Chiron commaded a surfer dude in a tux.

"You mean the ledgendary trio?" Kyle asked Chiron, his blonde streaked hair blazing in the wind and his eyes filled with hopefulness, like a little kid except Kyle was 16.

" The ledgendary trio" Chiron repeated with confusion. "Ohhh, Percy,Annabeth and Grover, I never heard them be called the ledgendary trio before, but it must be one of those new hip nick names. Me and Kyle looked at each other bewildered that a 50 year old man just said hip. " In the mean time why don't you two take a look around camp, and Kyle show Silver her cabin." Chiron told us and with that he trotted back to the white house with Chopla on his back.

"Well come on" Kyle said and took my arm once again but this time I pulled my arm away. "What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Stop taking my arm I can walk by myself and how come your all relaxed right now and you weren't before we saw Chiron?" I demanded

"Huh cause I thought you were a mortal and that Chopla made a mistake bringing you here, we aren't supposed to bring mortals to the camp you know." he addmited, "But now that I saw you have a keen eye for shooting arrows and you can transform into a wolf, I know now your a half-blood."

"Look that wolf incident was by accident and I got lucky on the arrow shooting so i'm not all that special. So just throw me out of camp and we'll forget everything about me here got it?" I asked Kyle but his response was not what I was looking for.

"Throw you out, why would I do that. You'd be killed if you exit camp now because you now know your a half-blood. Monsters will be after you for the rest of your life like that sphinx who was chasing us through the forest." he explained. I wanted to rebut though he had a good point. After all if Kyle and Chopla weren't there to save me I'd be dead but I wasn't going to admit that to him. He smiled, "Come on, there's much to show and explain. Will make a stop at your cabin first then I'll show u around." and with that he picked up his sword and led the way. We approached a big campfire and surrounding the campfire was 12 cabins, all different shapes, sizes and colours. One was pure white the other red and run down. It was amazing. Kyle explained that each cabin belonged to a different god or godess. At that moment I realized Kyle hasn't told me what god parent did he have.

"Hey, you never told me who was your parent? I mean the god one" I ran infront of him to stop him in his tracks.

"Oh, i'm the son of Zeus" he pointed over to the first cabin which looked like it was levitating. "I'm the only one who lives there at the moment, my sister Thalia would of been there but she's 19 now and is a member of the hunters, long story." he frowned as he talked about his sister, maybe he missed her, I didn't know. "Your cabin 8 ,first one to live there" he winked at me.

"How is that possible" I asked with my mind in full blown thinking mode.

"You are the first child of Artemis" he said softly. I noticed he had a gleam in his eye which might indicate that he loved the fact that it was mysterious. "Like how I am the only son of Zeus right now." he continued explaining. I nodded still not understanding much but I didn't want him to talk till christmas. I glanced over at the 8th cabin, it was made of wood logs and pine trees surrounded it. The cabin had a brass knocker which kept changing form probably to represent the hunt part of the god. I stepped inside and saw a bunkbed which was king size and made of wood. There was a large fireplace in the corner of the room and a sofa with a light. And it was all mine until I find out if I have a sister or brother of course. I placed my backpack on the bed and stepped outside to join Kyle. But instead of Kyle I found a girl who looked like she been working out, she had redish hair and a big mean face, not the girl I wanted to mess around. She looked over at me as I stepped into the sunlight.

"Awwww hiya doggie go fetch the bone" she said in a mocking tone. I noticed that she had the ugliest looking friends behind her, I would of punched her but I would be roadkill.

"Shut up, where's Kyle" I demanded, glancing over her shoulders.

"He went to fetch something from his cabin" she told me but looked like this was the thing she was waiting for. "I wanna duel you , see if you really can fight" she challenged me. "Skeletal Warriors are nothing see if you can stand up to me, Clarisse, daughter of Ares, god of war." her friends cheered.

"I don't need to prove anything now move out of my way" I came down the stairs ready to push her aside but at that moment she pulled out a long red javelin with lightning at the end of it. I gulped and pulled out my bow and arrows, armed and ready just in case.

"You think arrows can stop my mighty javelin think again!" she went to stab me but i dodged the point and rolled over while i was notching and arrow. I got on one knee to aim but Clarisse was fast she knocked the bow out of my hand. Now I was in trouble, I dodged another blow. I wasn't gonna keep dodging I would never keep it up, instead I pounced onto Clarisse noticing I was wolf form again. She blocked my pounce and sent me backward, then tried another stab but this time I bit her javelin and we were fighting for the control of the weapon. "Leeeet go you stupid mutt! Your gonna break it" Clarisse screamed at me. That's what I wanted, I hung on even stronger. Just then one of Clarisse's friends launched an arrow at me and I yelped , It hit my muzzle where it wasn't protected by fur. As I yelped Clarisse managed to get back the control of the javelin and stabed me with the end of it in the eye. I stumbled backwards and fell onto my side, I was half blind, all I saw was Kyle rushing over with his amazing sword blocking Clarisse's final blow on me, then I wiped out.


	5. One stinky cow

The next time I woke up was when I was in the white house with a girl at my side. She looked a bit older then me maybe 17 at the least. She was tending to my injured eye and was forcing me to drink this weird milkshake which gave me a whole lot of strength. I could see better and I looked up at the girl, she was beautiful. She had stormy grey eyes with long blonde hair , she also had the gentless touch. I tried to sit up but every bone in my body hurt.

"Rest, you took quite a beating your lucky Kyle arrived in time" she told me. I wanted to protest saying i could of managed but didn't have the strenght instead I mumbled something which supposed to meant yes. The girl got up and walked toward a guy who was standing a bit to the side, she said something then they both returned to me. The guy had sea green eyes and messed up black hair, he wore a black sweat shirt and jeans. Then Kyle came over and for the first time I was relieved to see him.

"Wow your weak " he told me, I wanted to hit him but again I didn't have the strenght to do or say something so I just glared at him , a stare which meant _when I could move he should run. _He chuckled and placed his hand over my eye, which was swolen. I flinched when he touched it so I smaked his hand away. He looked down at me with concern.

"Percy, we better take a look at the tree. Silver is stable we'll leave her with Grover." the girl told the guy who must of been Percy. Then she nodded at a satyr like Chopla except he had acne and curly brown hair. The satyr came forth and forced me to drink another round of the milkshake. Percy nodded but he was still gazing down at me. The girl pulled him away by the arm and the both marched up the stairs , leaving me with the satyr and Kyle. The satyr placed the milkshake on the side table and mumbled something like bathroom and ran up the stairs. I wanted him to stay I didn't want to be stuck with Kyle.

"What were you thinking, fighting Clarisse she's the best fighter in the camp, you didn't stand a chance!" he screamed at me.

"I had it under control until one of her friend's picked up my bow & arrow and shot it at me" I rebuted.

"But your fur indestructible, that's impossible that you got hurt" he explained with a little more force then normal.

" Well there are always flaws in something and my fur doesn't cover my muzzel" I screamed but my voice was a bit horse. Kyle looked like he was just hit emotionally hard but I ignored that and continued "I was double teamed! , There's nothing you can do about that if your alone, you have to fight." I made my point and was shocked to see Kyle quiet. His bright blue eyes looking at my swore on my eye. Grover the satyr, came down the stairs and told Kyle he should head to dinner in the pavillion. Kyle took one final glance at me and reluctantly walked up the stairs. Grover gave me one last slurp of the milkshake and I instantly fell asleep. That night I had a weird dream. I was running through the forest with Kyle, Percy and the girl we were making good distance until I smelled something unpleasant, I turned and saw me staring face to face with a man who looked like he'd been dead for thousands of years but he have arisen from the sea. Percy grabbed ahold of me and pushed me behind him. But the dead man lifted up his trident which came crashing down upon Percy. I woke up ,cold sweat trickling down the side of my face. My eye was back to normal but I rested awake, I didn't want to have the dream again.

The next day I was feeling a whole lot better, I could move again without being in pain. I got up and went up the stairs to see Kyle coming in with a piece of toast in his hand and a platter full of fruits. When he caught my eye he seemed embarassed and hid the platter.

"What's that?" I asked him trying to catch a glimpse of the platter.

"Errrr nothing I just umm had to bring it for Mr.D" he placed the platter on the poker table. I had the strange feeling the platter was for me when I was sick but I didn't say anything. Instead I took what was left of the toast and ate it , I was starving. Then I went outside to breathe in the sunshine, Kyle followed. I looked around, the campers looked like nothing had happened yesterday they were all doing the normal camp activities, canoeing, arts and crafts, rock climbing and even swimming. Then I saw the girl and Percy they were dueling one and another I ran over to them, Kyle at my heels. The girl was fighting with a bronze knife and Percy and celezial bronze sword. They stopped dueling when they saw me.

"I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of me" I told the girl, "May I catch your name" I asked smiled and said her name was Annabeth, the ledgendary trio! She then looked at me like something was wrong, I didn't know what to say just stood there feeling very foolish.

"So your Silver Knight, daughter of Artemis, godess of forest and the hunt " Annabeth said with a slight smile. "I met at her before, she can transform into anything she desires" she explained, her blonde hair fluttering in the wind.

"Really? I thought my mom was some boring godess" I said. Annabeth's smile faded.

"The sad thing is she doesn't like men so therefore she doesn't have many children, you may be the first. I think she decided to have children to continue the repopulation of earth but that's the ledgend that's stated in the old books" Annabeth finished her story of my mother. I thought about it for a moment, the lesson i've learned in my life is never give up no matter what get's in the way. So why had my mom given up on men. Percy came over but he was now clutching a pen in his sword hand.

"Percy Jackson, son of poseidon, honor to meet you" Percy introduced and held out his hand to shake mine, he was still giving me the same gaze as before when I was in bed and knocked out. Annabeth was watching us intensly like she was putting together a puzzle. Percy finally broke his trance who turned to Kyle and held out his hand towards him. Kyle shook it and introduced himself.

"Kyle Bourne, son of zeus, it's a pleasure to meet you", Kyle then turned to Annabeth who I noticed had tears in her eyes, he held out his hand to shake hers, she shook it and said.

"Ni-i-ice to meet you, you are the brother of Thalia right and you remind me of a friend, Luke", Percy looked taken aback. Annabeth appologized to Percy saying she will never get over it. Percy shook his head then hugged her. They must be together I thought.

"You know my sister?" Kyle asked Annabeth. Annabeth nodded holding back tears but then gulped it down and said...

"Yes, a good friend of mine when I was 7 me, her and Luke traveled together. She sacrificed her life for ours . Four years ago she reappeared by the pine tree, she then learned that Luke had went to Kronos' side and was never coming back she had to battle him forcing them both to almost die..." she took a shallow breath and continued. "Thalia went to join the hunt and became immortal, we never saw her since." Annabeth finished her story and I thought she was going to burst out in tears, but I guess she was stronger then that. Suddeneley I smelt something, not smelly or good something bad, real bad. I turned around it was coming from camp boundaries. I bounded down the hill, following my noes. I was wolf again but this time I wished to be it and I turned into one. When I was wolf I could hear,smell, see and even feel better. I caught movement in the trees, I rushed over and I saw the most hidious thing well the smelliest, a bull man what were they called again oh ya minotaurs. There were 2 no 3! I backed up and bared my canine jagged teeth meaning don't get near me. The three minotaurs approached cautiously all holding giant maces. I heard Percy, Annabeth and Kyle coming down the hill after me, can they be any more noisier. I growled and bared my teeth even more. One of the minotaurs caught the scent of my friends. The two others shruged and approached me. They swung and missed, I leapt forward and bit the second one on the arm. He shrieked and knocked me away as before I fell on my side but I didn't hurt, he hit my fur. I got up limping a bit and went in for a second attack on the third this time. My friends were close now. This time I hung on for my dear life the minotaur kept beating me with his mace but I didn't hurt, all I had to becareful was my face, but these cows were so stupid that wasn't my main concern. The first came from behind me and picked me off his brother and held me still. I hated being immobal but I had to keep calm, the first was the smartest he knew my weak spot and was ready to smack me there if I didn't listen. All of a sudden Kyle leapt out from behind a tree and stabbed the third one in the middle of his stomach. The minotaur exploded into dust. Percy went after the second and Annabeth drew her knife and went running over to help him. In the mean time Kyle came running over to me and slashed the first's one's arm with the steel part of his blade. The minotaur droped me and I scrambled up to help Kyle. He went for the minotaurs face but the monster just pushed him out of the way, Kyle dropped with a thud and I thought he broke his ankle cause he couldn't move. Instead I rushed over to him and he grabed my flank, I hauled him up and let him lean on a tree while I took his sword in my mouth and rushed over to the minotaur and stabbed him with the sword, the minotaur erupted into dust. Percy and Annabeth came running over, it looked like they succesfully killed the second minotaur.


	6. Capture the flag

Rain started to pour, my paws were wet with mud and other junk I didn't want to think about. I was looking at Kyle who looked like he was in extreme pain. Percy took Kyle's arm and put it around his shoulder to help Kyle walk back to camp. Annabeth picked up his sword and followed them. I had just noticed that I wasn't human , I was still wolf. I dind't mind still being wolf it was just I'd like to know if I'd be human ever again but i trotted after them. I arrived in camp and everyone was staring at me, my ears dropped and my tail went between my legs as I walked through the site after my friends. I arrived at the white house and went down into the infirmary area where Kyle laid. His leg was bandaged up and I did the annoying dog whine stating I was concerned for him. He smiled and patted my head. I heard the clop, clop upstairs and automatically turned around and saw Chrion coming down stairs.

"My dear boy what has happened to you?" Chiron asked Kyle his expression with grief and worryiness. Kyle looked up at him and opened his mouth to respond but Percy responded instead.

"There were minotaurs outside camp borders we went to stop them and he got hit by one of them." Percy explained to the confused horse/man.

"This is becoming a problem, we must find out why camp borders are failing, I will confront the oracle and then I will create a quest for the ones willing to solve this problem" Chiron said as he looked at us, specifically me. "And Silver I see your in wolf form, don't worry your still getting used to your powers you will transform back soon." he said with a cheerful smile. I barked in my gratitude and happiness then glanced over at Kyle who was getting hand fed by Annabeth. He was drinking the same milkshake I had before then he instantly fell asleep his blue eyes sinking into a deep sleep. I curled up in a ball and hoped onto a bed beside him and I too fell asleep. Even though it was like 1:00 pm in the afternoon.

I woke up 5 hours later in human form though I was sleeping the wrong way up, head at the bottom of the bed and feet at the top, Kyle was staring at me like I was a complete idiot for sleeping like that.

"You snore when you sleep your realize that right?" Kyle told me with his same smirk on his face.

"Oh very funny" I said sarcastically. Kyle looked right as rain, his blue eyes gleaming in delight, his blonde streaked hair was a bit messed up from sleep but he looked perfectly healthy. I took a quick look at his ankle and the swelling went down. "Can you walk on your ankle?" I asked him.

"Huh, oh ya I can. Nectar can repair anything" he said proudly. I guessed the nectar must be the milkshake I drank before. "You better go to dinner down by the pavilion, people would like to meet you" he said but I swear there was some amusement in his eyes.

"Yah I guess, but are you coming down?" I asked feeling a bit embarrased. He smiled with his eyes.

"I wouldn't miss cheeseburgers for anything in the world" he said getting out of bed and picking up his sword, tucking it safely in it's pouch. Then me and him marched up the stairs and into what was a bit of sunlight. It felt good on my face. "Race ya!" Kyle challenged me and we raced down toward the pavillion. When we arrived we had to sit at our specific table of course, mine was table 13 and Kyle's was table 1, we were the farthest away from each other but I atleast got some privacy. We were served cheeseburgers and fries and it was delicious i didn't realize how hungry I was, I vacumed up my plate and got seconds and thirds. Finally I was stuffed. Chiron went up to the podium to make annoucement.

"Half-Bloods everywhere tonight we will be playing a game of capture the flag as a special event in the arrival of Perceus Jackson and Annabeth Chase." Chiron announced. The tables exploded with cheers, except the Ares they just rolled there eyes."The teams are listed" Chiron continued, "Athena, Hephaestus, Zeus,Hermes, Poseidon and the newest Artemis will be team blue the others team red!" Chiron clapped his hands and the tables transformed into an armor store, everything you needed for battle, right infront of you. I picked up some mail and armor guards, then I saw a magnificent bow, it was silver with gold lettering on it which made out _Windbreaker. _I slung the bow over my back and picked up a few arrows. I then walked to the blue team where the Hermes cabin was giving out buffs. I caught a glimpse of Kyle, he had made his buff into a headband to keep his blonde hair out of his face. He was holding his lightning sword in one hand and a shield in the other . He caught me looking at him, he smiled and I turned real quick feeling my face go red.

"Right, I'll go for flag. half my cabin back me up, Hermes take east end of forest, Hephaestus, west . Zeus and Poseidon you are on guard duty along with the other half of my cabin. Artemis follow along." Annabeth nodded at me which probably meant follow her. We headed into the forest where the minotaurs were but this time I was with at least 30 people. We placed our flag ontop a rock so that it be easy to guard. Percy and Kyle took there defences with half of the Athena cabin, Hermes went right and Hephaestus went left and we went forward. The horn blew and we darted across the rough terrain as we crossed the river I knew we were entering enemy territory because most people raised there weapons. I followed along raising my bow in the corner of my eye I caught some movement. I haulted raising my bow towards the noise.

"Come out now or I will shoot" I demanded.

"Little dogie has come to play" It was Clarisse who emerged from the bushes. I notched an arrow.

"Clarisse" Annabeth mumbled turning toward her, drawing her knife from it's slot.

"Wanna fight too blondie" Clarisse raised her javelin prepared to fight.

"New plan, Silver grab flag I'll hold off Clarisse" Annabeth ordered me. I wanted to argue back but Annabeth was stern and she had to be concentrated on Clarisse. I nodded and motioned the group to follow half stayed back to help Annabeth but the others wanted the flag more. As we reached the base I saw they put there flag upon a brach sticking out of the ground. I made a sign to stop the group , I caught the sent of two guards armed. I looked around and found two appolo kids standing guard bows at the ready. I didn't want to hit them so instead I released an arrow far away from the flag as possible but in there line of vision. Just as I thought they went to investigate the arrow. I snuck by leaving my group in the bushes grabed the flag and the horn blew alerting I took the red team's flag. Wolf, I wished, wolf and soon enough I was a wolf and racing through the forest with the flag in my mouth I dodged maybe 50 arrows as I ran to the creek and jumped into friendly territory. I looked back and saw Annabeth and 20 enemies right behind me. I looked forward once again and saw our flag, in the exact spot I left it. I took one last jump and dodge, I was homefree! The horn blew , Blue team won! More or less I won my first match. I was so happy I howled so loud the whole forest could hear and I was panting like crazy. People were coming up to me to scratch my head and to say good job as my tail wagged real hard almost smacking a Hermes kid in the face. I howled again this time louder, if that is even possible. Annabeth came up to me, her eyes full of delight. "Good job, I knew you could do it " she said and scratched my head. Percy came up to me next and said

"Awesome job, that was our quickest time yet" he also scratch my head. Then Kyle came up to me his saphire eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Wow never thought you had it in you " he said scratching my head, my happiness drained instead curiosity took it's place. I stared at Kyle tilting my head to the side a bit, I don't know why I just was wondering something that just poped into my mind. Kyle has never used his powers before even though he was the son of the ultimate greek god in the world. I couldn't ask him the question right now it would just come out in gruffs and barks but I will when I return to human form. Chiron came trotting into the bushes where we were.

"Excellent job, I've never seen a game more thrilling then that" he gave me a smile then he looked at his wristwatched and gasped that it was past our curfew. So we all hustled to our cabins. I entered mine and the fire was ablaze. I got into bed with a warm happy feeling inside . My eyes fluttered then fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Dreams

I stood in the forest an arrow notched pointing at a dead guy who was in combat with Percy, they kept blocking eachothers attacks, I wanted to help but I couldn't something was holding me back. The dead guy knocked Percy's sword out of his hand and pushed him back with the hilt of his sword. Percy strugled up but it was pointless the dead guy had his sword under his chin. The dead guy laughed.

"So you are the son of Poseidon?" he asked.

"Why does that matter to you" Percy hissed back.

"Ah Percy, Percy , Percy you see I was here before your father. The sea used to be mine until the fall of our great leader Kronos! Ha but it's a shame the sea has more power then you can ever imagine and your father doesn't realize it to prove he is worthless" the dead guy explained, shoving the sword closer to Percy.

"Leave my father out of it" Percy retorted. "Why is camp half-bloods defences failing, I know you have something to do with it"

"You are a wise kid, there failing cause I want them too, you see as the sea grows stronger it needs more magic. That magic I get by the defences at your useless camp as soon as the sea is in full power I will unleash a title wave on your puny camp and the rest of New York to make Antlantas seem only like a rock drowning" he snickered. "You shall die!" he raised his sword and came crashing down on Percy. I woke with a startle.

The next day I lumbered out of my cabin and down to the pavillion where breakfast was being served. I got a slice of toast and a bowl of cereal then sat down at my table alone still thinking about the dream I had. I was wondering if I should tell Percy or Chiron they know what to do. I got up to go to archery class, which I was usually good at.

I returned back to the Pavillion around 1:00pm for some lunch. I ate in silence most people were at classes. I saw to hermes kids messing around with a robotic thing and snickering. Annabeth was reading a greek mythology book and Kyle he looked distraught by something. I decided to go over there and talk with him. As I approached he gave me a weak smile then turned back to his food.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He didn't look up he just mumbled something in ancient greek. I asked him again , this time he looked up and said he had a bad dream. I sighed and said I did too.

"Yo-o-ou know dreams can be bad especially if your half-blood, it can either mean the past, present or future." he explained. I was the one who looked down this time. Did that mean my dream would become real or did it already happen?

"What did you dream about?" I asked curiously. He sighed like he didn't want to say but he managed to speak something.

"I was in the forest, looking for you, you bounded off somewhere" he paused and took a deep breath and continued. "You mentioned something bad before you took off. Anyways I was walking throught the forest looking for you and I heard a old man talking. I peeked around the tree and saw you terrified bow at the ready but you couldn't move all you could do was watch. Then I saw Percy and the old man, Percy was on the floor with a sword to his neck and the old man was talking in ancient greek I couldn't make out. Percy then shouted something like leave his father alone and why are you weakening the defences at camp half-blood. The man continued to talk jiberish then raised his sword just as I was about to wake up." Kyle finished his story about his dream. I was horrified, he had the same dream but from a different point of view. Also I was able to understand the man but Kyle didn't have the power too. "What did you dream about?" he asked me. I quickly lied saying I dreamt about I missed all three meals of the day and was starving. It was lame but it got his spirit's up. He laughed "you always have abit of wolf in you" he chuckled. I gave him a weak smile, then I said bye and went to finish up my meal.

That night I was to scared to sleep, I didn't want to have another dream. Instead I got out of bed and went down to the dueling arena and was surprised to see Percy there. He was working his butt off slaying those dummies. He stabbed the last one with his sword then sat down to take a water break. I tried to exit the arena a quietly as possible but I accidentally stepped on a dummie's head which made a squeaking sound. Percy turned his sea green eyes glowing in the dark.

"Stay" he said then he took one last drink and turned toward me.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep. Bad dreams you know" I said and turned around to walk back outside.

"Yes I know whenever I couldn't sleep I'd come here to practice" he said surprisingly calm. "Huh I wish I was still here at camp but they need me up in Olympus." he glared at me.

"Ummm sorry but why do you keep looking at me like that?" I asked. He realized what was he doing and shook his head.

"Don't be sorry, see I can sense water wherever and to me you have water power within you but that's impossible since you don't have a sea parent. So i'm just trying to figure out why." he admitted to me. Then he went back to dueling the dummies. I decided I should leave but I didn't want to go back sleep so I just sat on the board walk of the lake gazing up at the beautiful stars. From there I fell asleep, but I didn't have any dreams I felt I was really resting in peace.


	8. Dog vs Wolf

I woke up soaking wet, some water creature had splashed me. I went to my cabin to get changed then went to my classes, it seemed like a normal camp day to me until the campfire. The Apollo cabin were having a sing-along and people joined in eating smores. I sat beside Annabeth and a Aphrodite girl. The boys were all sitting on the other side, it reminded me like a school dance. Kyle and Percy were deep into conversation and Annabeth was telling an Hermes girl on how camp was built. I very soon discovered that Annabeth had a passion for architechure. I was eating my smore quietly. The campfire kept changing colour, it was magnificent. I gazed up and down it feeling it's warmth. I smiled, like I have never smiled before but just then there came a scent from behind the Aphrodite cabin. I got up to smell it better. Yep, it was definitly bad, monster bad. My friends stopped there conversation and looked up to me. I mumbled something to Annabeth which was supposed to mean washroom but I don't know if she heard me. I walked toward the cabin cautiously , every inch I took, I took a whif of the thing that was hiding. I raised my bow as I turned a corner. Nothing. I lowered my bow, bad mistake a enormous dog jumped out of the bushes and ontop of me. I scrambled to get out but this dog must of weighed a thousand pounds,he was crushing me. Turn into wolf, I commanded myself and I did. I was my silvery wolf form and I had enough power to push the dog off me. The dog rolled then got up with amazing speed. I growled and bared my teeth it did the same, except it pounced on me. I yelped but I bit his ear and it yelled in pain so it backed off. Now it was mad, it's eye's glowed a terrifying red, it looked like it was going to blow fire. I growled at the mastiff dog, it took another leap and I dodged it. I knew I couldn't keep this up so instead I howled for help, I hope my friends got the message. The dog took another try to bite me it missed my muzzle but got my tail instead, which suprisingly hurt. He picked me up and like he was gonna lasso me to a cow he swung me around then threw me against a tree. My vision was fuzzy as before but I got up to continue to fight. Now the dog was winning. Just then Percy and Kyle came out of no where with swords in there hands and started slashing madly at the dog. I growled stumbling then fell, Annabeth came up to me and started to force me to drink the nectar. I licked it then instantly fell asleep.

I woke up in my bed located in my cabin, the fire roared with life. My head hurt but other then that I felt fine. I got out of my bed a bit shaky and went over to the sofa. As I got closer I saw that someone was sleeping on it. It was Kyle!

"Hey!" I pushed him off the sofa. He landed with a thud, it looked like he was sleeping on it cause he seemed surprised. He looked up at me his saphire eyes infiltrated with sleep sand.

"You coulda warned me before you pushed me off the couch. and for someone who was knocked out cold you seem to have a lot of strength" he told me with a bitter attitude, but I guess that's cause I woke him from his cat nap.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok and I kinda fell asleep" He said looking down.

"Thanks and I'm fine so you can just skip along now" I said pushing him out the door.

" Well bye " he said and I closed the door. I looked outside and saw him stubling to his cabin to get at least another hour of sleep or so. I went back to the sofa and realized Kyle forgot his sword. It glowed a very faint blue, I picked it up and started to swing it around. I decided I was better at arrows, so I set the sword down. As I set it down I discovered something shimmering on the hilt, I picked it up again and read the glimmering light. It read _ThunderCrasher _and under it read _A gift to Kyle Bourne, From his father, Zeus _. I was amazed, The Zeus himself gave a sword to his son. My mom hasn't even claimed me. My eyes started to tear up, I wiped them then I walked outside to the archery course where I was gonna practice archery until breakfast.


	9. Saving an enemy

When the sun came out, campers filled the pavillion for some pancakes. I was one of them. I saw Kyle come into the pavillion, I ran over to him to give him back his sword. He looked at it like it was something new. But finally he looked up and said thanks then left to sit at his table. That wasn't like him I thought, something's up. Classes went as usual and I was surprised when a week went by. I didn't see my friends much, once and a while at classes. Then I'd see Percy and Annabeth patrolling the borders of camp. I went to bed at the end of a long week of training, ready to relax. The fire was ablaze which made it warm and a perfect glow. I shut my eyes and drifted into a sleep.

I shut my eyes just as the dead man came crashing down upon Percy, Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen and in one blink of an eye it turned into a sword. He blocked the attack and rolled out from under the dead man. The man yelled with anger and tried another attack. Percy blocked then stabbed him. The dead man cackled then glared at Percy who was shaken up.

"This is not the end Perceus Jackson, if u wanna save your camp you must find the orb of delusion, who guards the magic the sea consummes" he gave one last smile and dissapeared. I woke up startled from my dream but also Kyle was shaking me.

"Thank the gods your awake, the skeletal warriors have come back and they brought back up, we need help" he got me up slinging mail over my shoulders and armor guards. I picked up Windbreaker and headed for the door, I turned around and saw Kyle staring at my bow. "You found it" he said with a smile.

"Found what?" I asked him.

"My bow, I wanted to give it to you but I couldn't find it" he said with a bigger smile. Just then there was a knock on the cabin door and a skeleton entered muttering in ancient greek. I shrieked and notched and arrow. Kyle pushed me out of the way, his sword at the ready. I stepped beside him and released an arrow which hit a bullzeye on the skeleton's rib. It erupted into dust. "Nice hit " Kyle told me and we ran outside. Like before it was chaos only at night. Kyle pushed something into my hand. I looked at him like he was an idiot but when I looked at it, it was a bronze cup for my teeth. "When you transform into a wolf you can bite and kill monsters easier now.

"Thanks" I managed to say, suddenely a skeleton launched an arrow at me but with my keen hearing I pulled Kyle and myself down so that it just fly over us. " Your gonna pay for that!" I screamed and fitted the covers for my teeth into my mouth. Then I turned into a wolf and raced after that scum that tried to kill us. I pounced and bit his rib, where he exploded into dust. Wow, I thought , these canine teeth things actually work. I turned toward Kyle, he was smiling showing his white teeth. A wolf couldn't smile with her mouth but she smile with her eyes. A skeletal warrior came up to him and it tried to kill him but Kyle was fast, he dodged , then parried and finally he jabbed the warrior, therefore the warrior exploaded into smitherines. I barked at Kyle to get him to follow, he understood and followed me deeper into camp. We killed off about 3 other skeletons and snuck our way onto the hill, where the boundries for camp were. What we saw was unbelievable, 1000's of skeletons marching into camp. I whinned by accident then pulled Kyle's sleeve to get him to follow again. We ran up to Chiron, I barked something which was supposed to mean pull back, flee the camp. Angry, I growled at Kyle who kinda got the message.

"Sir there's an army of skeletons, if we are lucky only 5 of us will make it! We need to evacuate the camp" he told Chiron. Chiron took a quick glance around camp then blew his horn issusing an evacuation. All the campers heard and fled towards the forest. I heard the skeletons chanting "Fire, fire, fire, fire!" I turned around and they were lighting the camp on fire. "Don't worry about the camp it will repair itself but u can't, Flee to the forest" Chiron said. The fire spreaded faster then ever, I made sure my friends were in the forest safely, just as I was about to enter I heard someone coughing. I turned toward the sound it was at least 100 feet away. I bounded toward the sound, it was Clarisse trapped under a log. I cautiously walked over to her , my head down then nudged her head. She lifted her head faintly and gave me a terrifying stare then she droped her head. I had to get her out of here fast, I backed up as far as possible, then with enormous speed I crashed into the log. The log tumbled down the hill and better yet it was off Clarisse. I nudged Clarrise's hand and she grabbed my flank, I heaved her to the forest with all my might and once the fire was no longer in sight, I droped down , heaving deeply. She coughed then looked at me this time she was surprised and grateful. After that she passed out on the wet,damp forest floor. I laid beside her, my breath like a lion's roar. I caught the faint smell of my friends but they were at least a half a mile away. Why would skeletal warroirs attack camp? Kronos, was destroyed for now, so why?? I thought about my dream, the orb of delusion, where the heck was that? I needed to get Clarisse nectar fast, she was slowly diying. I couldn't do anything, I was still wolf and even if I was human I had no nectar on me. I also could hear the skeltons at camp, cheering and celbrating that they've completed the task to destroy our camp. I didn't no what to do so I just howled in confusement. Luckily it was loud enough that my friends heard it and came crashing through the forest. Kyle, Percy and Annabeth were on Chiron's horse back. Kyle jumped off and landed hard, but he shook it off and ran towards me. Wagging my tail I raced to him and knocked him over onto his back. He laughed as I covered him in licks. It was weird but I couldn't stop myself, I guess once I become wolf I know what's going on but in the process I act as a regular dog. Chiron and Annabeth ran to Clarisse and forced her to drink nectar. Then Chiron lifted her onto his back, Percy and Annabeth climbed on to, then they rushed back to where they came from, leaving me with Kyle. I was human. We walked in silence towards the refuge area, where the campers were resting till camp half-blood restored it self, at least that's what Kyle told me. Kyle sighed and glanced over at me.

"You look worried, you ok?" he asked me. I didn't realize it but I was shaking and bitting my lower lip. I looked down onto the sticks and leaves that laid under my feet, then met Kyle's gaze.

"No, you see lately I've been having these....dreams." I started to explain. He nodded looking at me with deep concern. I continued my story. " These dreams have a relation with your weird dream, I was me and I saw the same thing what you saw except I understood the dead man." Now Kyle was looking at me intensly with his big blue eyes.

"Wha..what did he say?" Kyle strugelled to form that sentence. I shook trying to remember the words the man had said in my dream.

"He said..." I took a deep breath then repeated exactly what the dead man had said, including Percy's lines. Kyle studied me intensly like he was trying to figure out if I was telling the truth.

"We have to tell Chiron" he decided finally. I wondered if that was the best result but he was Kyle so it must be right. We walked in silence after that, the only sound was the leaves crumbling under our running shoes. Sudennely we saw a dim light coming from the trees up ahead. As we got closer I saw 12 cabins decorated like the ones back at camp except these cabins were high in the trees. There was a small area where a campfire would be a lit and a small, cramped dinner pavillion. On the far side I saw a duplicate replica of the white house. Kyle ran over there leaving me behind in a huge crowed filled with gapping campers. He looked back with a sorry expression then dissapeared into the stone marble building. One of the younger campers asked me to turn wolf. I ignored him, I was still staring at the path Kyle ran. I then turned to the kid, gave him a weak smile then transformed, having more people staring open mouthed at me. I did not feel the same as they did


	10. Quest giver

Later on that night , I sat by the campfire unable to get to sleep. I was in a doze or like a trance, I didn't know what I was thinking all I knew was I was thinking about something beyond the world.

"Nice night" a voice I recognized said behind me, I jumped. Heart pounding I turned to see Kyle glowing in the moonlight.

"Don't do that" I exasperated while turning back to the campfire.

"Sorry" he grumbled and went to sit beside me. I didn't really want him too but I couldn't say leave so I just sat there, he clearly had something important to say cause he kept mumbling to himself.I stared at him. His blonde hair was messed up with mud and other gunk, but you could still make out his brown streaks. His skin was a warm glow and his eyes were scareful even though the saphire eyes tried to hide that. He turned toward me, smiled and I quickly turned my head, blushing a bit. " I told Chiron avout your dream, he has requested a quest for you" Kyle explained, nodding towards the big house. I sighed and got up, then headed down the path. Kyle followed, him at my heals. As I entered the replica house, Chiron was sitting on a red rug and Dionysus was reading a magazine bout wine. I knocked on the door before entering, none of them responded but Chiron nodded his head. I walked in steadily but surprisingly Kyle took my hand and pulled me. We both sat on a cushion infront of Chiron, I noticed Annabth and Percy were there too. Chiron studied me then stood up looking taller then a regular man and commenced his explanation.

" I have gathered you four here, regarding the peculiar dream Silver has been having. I have requested a quest to the gods and they have approved. The quest is focused on finding the orb of deception, supposivley located in an ancient underground libary. According to the dream, the four of you shall venture out to the saharan desert." Chiron explained, while marching around the room. The four of us remained quiet. "Silver shall lead the quest as it is her destiney" Now Chiron stopped his paundering and looked directly at me. I could feel the other's looking at me too. "Silver you better go visit the oracle, she's in the next room over there." As I got up, my legs felt like lead, I didn't know what I was excepting only that I'd be meeting someone. Just as I was about to open the door, my wolf senses kicked in and I smelled the foulest smell ever, like a deceased corpses, but had never been alive for thousands of years. Of course as I entered I was right, there was a mummy in the middle of the room. I approached with caution, and when I was about 5 feet away a funky aura came out of it's mouth. It swirled around me then formed an image of a wolf. I tried to walk backwards without it noticing me but right as I was to reach the door it spoke.

" I am the spirit of Darari also known as the oracle, ask me your one question to aid you in your journey" the wolf spoke with an erie woman's voice. I was curious so I thought for a moment or so, then it hit me.

"Uhh yes, how will I find the orb deception?" I asked it weakly. It shook it's head then gazed at me.

**"You will journey to a vast plain land.**

**To get on the move you must risk a life.**

**You will find on what you search after a fight of deragnous**

**You will desipher the code which lays within**

**You will suceed the plan and will find a man.**" The wolf finished her poem then instantly dissapeared back into the mummy's mouth. I walked shakily out of the room and landed on a cushion next to Kyle who looked confusily at me. I just glared down at the cushion.

"Silver what did the oracle say?" Chiron asked me, I took a deep breath and repeated it exactly. The others just studied me, trying to figure out the saying. Finally Chiron, interupted there train of thought, mines aswell. " Well, you better get to bed, Argus will drive you to the airport in the morning". Percy made a slight whimper but no one seemed to notice. We all trotted outside and headed for our treehouses. Before I entered mine, Kyle came over to me.

"Listen bout the quest, I uh...will do fine" he said reassurigly but I noticed he was also reassuring his self.

"No worries, if your on the brink of death i'll kick the monsters butt" I said with a smile, he smiled back and with that we parted ways. I slumped on my bed now exhausted and worried but I fell asleep instantly.


	11. Airport massacre

The next day, I got out of bed lazily but found Kyle waiting for me by the campfire, Percy was there aswell. I climbed down the rope ladder with my backpack slung over my shoulder. Once I hit the bottom Kyle's eyes glowed as he watched me approach.

"Hi" I managed to say to the two of them. They greeted me back and I sat with them to wait for Annabeth. Annabeth came down from the white marble cabin and ran over to us.

"Hi guys" she greeted the three of us, then turned to Percy. "Ready Seaweed brain" she asked Percy. Percy broke out into a smile.

"Always Wise Girl" he responded. We got up and headed to breakfest, after that we'd be on our way. None of us really ate, only Percy who I guess was used to quests. As he finished up his meal, Chiron trotted over to us, with a backpack filled with strange stuff in one of his hands.

"Ah there you four are, I've been looking all day. Anyways here's a backpack with your needs within" he told us while handing the backpack to Annabeth. We looked inside and saw that there was the milkshake package, a weird cracker,a cutting knife, gold coins and about 2000 dollars.

"Wow" I exclaimed. Chiron broke into a smile.

"Yes, wow as you might say. The gold coins are drachmas aka greek money. The cracker is Ambroseia kinda works like nectar. And the money is for you to get around, the world." he chuckled. I blushed cause I felt stupid about not knowing this stuff. "Right let's get you four to the airport" he finally said and lifted all 4 of us on his back. He ran over to the bushes where the Camp Half-Blood van was located. Argus was already inside therefore we hoped in too. Just as we were about to close the door, Chiron wished us good luck and with that we were off. We were silent the whole way.

Once we arrived, Argus helped us unload our backpacks said good bye and he was off. As we entered the airport, Percy and Annabeth left to buy our tickets leaving me with Kyle, oh the joy. We sat down on a bench and put our backspacks in the middle of us. I lifted up my nose to smell the air around me, so many people, so many different smells but there was only one distinct smell and it was close. I got up and followed the trail, surprisingly I was still human which was good. I turned a corner and came face to face with the most horrible man ever! He smelt like seaweed and looked like it too, he was scrawny with a greenish tinge. This man was a monster. I notched an arrow into my bow which had somehow appeared in my hand. The monster turned to see me, let out a horrible screech which sent me flying into the men's washroom. I got up a bit shaken up. I quickly snapped out of it cause the kelp man walked in. All the boys that were in the washroom ran outside, like a bunch of babies. The kelp man screeched again, this time my knees buckled and I fell. Wolf, I screamed in my head. I was wolf. Growling, I lunged at the man and bit his arm, bingo! I broke it in half, but the man just smirked and a new arm regrew. Surprised, I tried again, it happened a second time. Desperate, to find a way and not get killed at the same time, I ran out of the washroom, not caring I was still a wolf. I heard people screaming as I ran by them with the green man on my trail. I turned the corner and saw my friends, they were looking for someone which was clearly me. I barked at them, thankfully it worked and they stared open mouthed at me as I rushed past. Both Percy and Kyle pulled out there swords and swatted at the man. Annabeth put on her Yankees cap and dissapeared, I was left alone panting. Percy stabbed the man in the middle with his sword, then Kyle swatted his head, nothing. The both were panting harder then I was now, where was Annabeth? The beast screeched again sending both Percy and Kyle backwards, where after the beast ran after Kyle to kill him. Anger rose inside me and I charged full speed at the man, I knocked him backwards, best of all he couldn't kill Kyle now. Just as the man landed, he burst into dust! Amazed I saw Annabeth standing where the monster was, holding a flashlight.

"How in the world did you kill him" Percy asked her

"Easy, he's part of the sea meaning water and water is evaporated by the sun also meaning light" she beamed holding out her flashlight. Percy looked confused but I couldn't blame him, sometimes Annabeth was too smart for our comprehension.

"Awesome" I said back in my same old form. Kyle stood up shaking, he turned to me his blue eyes piercing my silver one's.

"Thanks you saved my life" he stumbled to say.

"Like I said , if your on the brink of death. I will kick monster butt" I responded. He broke out into his wonderful smile. We then picked up our backpacks. Well my friend's anyways, I forgot mine was back in the boy's washroom.

"Where's your knapsack, Silver?" Kyle asked me. I blushed.

"Errrr in the boy's washroom" I said, he laughed.

"Why in the world were u there?" he chuckled.

"....Stupid monster" I mumbled giving him my _dare not to question me_ stare. He raised his hands in surrender.

"I'll go get it" he said while he walked away. When I was out of earshot (at least he thought) he broke into a laugh, thank you wolf ears.


	12. Vast plain land

"Well let's go find our gate, the flight is in an hour" Percy said and led me and Annabeth the way. We passed several shops and security. For some reason I felt anxious of the guards, maybe it was because we caused big commotion. Kyle caught up to us and handed me my backpack while holding back his laughter. I glared at him angrily, but all he did was smile. We sat down on a bench and bought some snacks and waited for our flight. Once we were boarded, we realized that the seats were in two and I didn't want to sit next to Kyle so I sat next to Annabeth. For most of the ride we were silent, I was listning to my ipod while Annabeth was reading. After 2 hours of silence, Annabeth finally spoke.

"So, how long have you known Kyle?" she asked me, ugh why did every subject I talk about have to revolve around Kyle. I heaved a sigh trying to show a sign I didn't want to talk about him but I guess she didn't get it.

"Since I begun camp, how bout you and Percy?" I asked her. She smiled like this was what she wanted to talk about.

"5 years now, I first met him while he was in the infirmary" she chuckled. I forced a laugh, even though I really didn't care.

"So ummm you and Percy together?" I asked a bit curious. She smiled again.

"Yah a year ago, he confessed that he liked me. But before that we were really good friends." Annabeth responded. I gave her a smile and went back listening to my ipod for another hour or so, until Percy came over.

"Hey, umm Silver do you mind if we can trade spots. I wanna talk to Annabeth for a bit" he asked me. I really didn't want to but I nodded anyways and went to sit with Kyle on the other side. Kyle watched as I sat down then he went back to studying his map. Instead of pulling out my ipod , I looked over Kyle's shoulder to see what type of map he was reading. It was written in ancient greek and had the map of an ancient looking temple on it. Kyle noticed me studying the map so he started to explain it. He pointed at a doorway on the map stating that, that was the entrence and the orb of deception should be in the middle of the room. I nodded after every word he said. After he was done , he put his map back in his bag and looked at me smirking.

"You ready" he asked me.

"For what?" I demanded.

"The quest, it's an easy enough quest to get someone killed" he smirked even more showing his glowing white teeth.

"Oh please, I'm always ready for no matter what" I pushed his shoulder, kidding.

"Well see" he finally said and turned to look out of the window. I finally got bored so I fell asleep for a decent hour. I woke up with Kyle shaking my shoulder. " Hey wake up, were almost here and by the way never sleep on my shoulder again" he laughed. I was still half-asleep so it took awhile to get the message to my brain.

"Oh my gods" I exclaimed getting up, blushing a bit. " Sorry, I know I drool in my sleep" I still couldn't believe I slept on his shoulder.

"Heh, it's ok except for the drooling part" he smirked, and I pushed him. We walked off the plane and into a big vast field. It was all desert and only the airplane and a small store was in sight.

"Weird" Percy exasperated. "There should be at least a village in sight, and there were more people on the plane." he exclaimed even more.

"Well the orb of deception is under here somewhere, so obviously it tricks people around it." Annabeth explained. We walked a bit further then stopped for a drink. While we were drinking Kyle pulled out his map. He and Annabeth lent closer to it, to study but Percy looked like he was going to breathe fire. I on the other hand was perfectly fine, at least I think I was. They looked up from it and started to mouth something like they were counting. "Right , the entrence to the temple should be 50 steps North and 1100 East." Annabeth concluded. We nodded our heads but I caught a glimpse of Percy giving a evil glare to Kyle , who hadn't noticed. We walked for about a half an hour until we decided to take another break. "It should be here" Annabeth said furiously taking out the map again. "No wonder" she mumbled to herself then put the map down. "We were holding the map wrong, it's 50 steps south and 1100 West but to start counting the steps we have to go to this town which is like a 3 day walk from here." she explained.

"We won't be able to last that long" Percy said even madder. I caught a scent but not a bad one, a good one in our case. I smelt ashphalt, meaning a road, where cars travel on. I bounded up the sand dune a smile on my face, the others followed.

"What we need" I whispered, "is a ride" I smiled brigther then ever seeing a road with my two eyes. We decided to take turns watching for a car over night, in total we saw three go by and no one wanted to pick up us , hitchhikers. I sat down after my turn and started to chug down my water. Kyle got up for his turn, after 10 mins or so he saw a truck coming by, it wouldn't be here for another 5 mins but we needed a plan fast.

"We need to sneak on" said Percy.

"But how?" Annabeth asked. Kyle turned to me giving me his boyish grin. Oh no, I know what he was thinking, he wanted me to change wolf and jump infront of the truck and get run over to stop the driver, while the others sneak into the back. Since I had inpenetrable fur, the driver will realize that I am not hurt and start to drive again, while I dart to get inside to join my friends.

"No" I firmly stated.

"Please" Kyle begged me. I looked at the others , they looked like if I didn't do this they would die.

"Fine" I stubornly said. Then I turned to Kyle and whispered " you owe me big time" after that I changed into wolf.


	13. Whoa wait, a merman!

While I was waiting, the others hid behind a sand dune, with me sitting there at the side of the road. The truck was near by. Before I jumped I made sure everyone was paying attention, as soon as I know it, I jumped infront of the truck bracing myself for an impact. I suddeneley heard a screach and soon as I know it I was flying through the air. I made sure I landed on my fur so that no damage would be taken. The driver of the truck got out and ran over to me. He was fat and a had a frizzy beard but was caring. He picked me up in his arms and brought me to the side. I made sure I closed my eyes, but I took a quick peek and saw my friends sneaking into the back. As soon as they were safely loaded, I barked and licked the man's face then jumped out of his arms and ran to the nearest sand dune. He looked at me with complete confusion but finally shruged and got back to his truck. I darted for the back as the truck was pulling away. I made one big leap and in mid air I transformed human, I wasn't going to make it Kyle grabbed my hand and with the help of Percy they pulled me in. I heaved for air, that was such a dramatic scene I thought to myself.

"Wow, are you alright" Kyle asked me. I noticed he was still holding my hand so I pulled mine away fast.

"Yah, thanks" I managed to say grabbing every bit of oxgean I could get. I looked up and saw that we were in a delivery truck, delivering water bottles.

" Well there's only one really big town in the saharan desert and that's the one we have to get to. So I think that this delivery truck will take us there." Annabeth explained her theorie. We nodded are heads and went we all sat down on a water bottle case. We all talked for a bit but we finally couldn't stay awake. Annabeth was the first to drift off to sleep followed up by Percy. Kyle looked like he was gonna sleep too but he was trying to stay awake. I got off my water case and went to where Kyle was sitting, to talk with him softly so that I wouldn't wake up Percy and Annabeth.

"Hey" I said to him soflty

"Oh hi Silver" he woke with a startle

"Why don't you go to sleep?" I asked him

" I want to but I also want to make sure everyone is safe" he explained to me.

" Hey don't worry, I have wolf ears. I can hear an intruder from a mile." I joked but also said caring. He smiled at me mumbled the word thanks and drifted off to sleep. I went to get up but I couldn't this time Kyle was sleeping on my shoulder. I heaved a sigh and went to my old sitting position while I was talking to him. Sooner or later I fell asleep too.

_Cling _I woke with a start. The truck had stoped moving. I jolted up by accident where Kyle fell to the floor.

"Owww" he mumbled.

"Sorry, the truck stopped moving , we have to get out of here fast" I quickly explained and raced over to Percy and Annabeth. They awoke with a start but quickly comprehended that we needed to hide. Easy enough for Annabeth she put on her Yankees cap and dissapeared. The rest of us had to find a way to hide. We decided to all hide behind a water case. I had a really stupid idea but it buy my friends some time to get out. Instantly I transformed into a wolf and bounded ontop of the man who had opened the truck door. I licked his fuzzy face several times while I made sure my friends were heading out the exit.

"Whoa boy" the man laughed as I covered him in kisses, I kinda got mad when he called me a boy but I had to keep him occupied while my friends ran for the exit. About 30 seconds later they caught on and dashed for the exit. As soon as they were out of distance, I leapt off the man and ran for te exit too but once I was down the ladder I got pulled back. I turned and noticed the man had some how put a leash on me and was pulling me back. Growling I pulled with all my might to get out of the bond of the leash and the man. No luck. " I think i'm gonna call you Rusty, you can be my little helper in delivering things across the great saharan desert" he said in amazement at the word saharan. Oh great, I'm a prisoner in a wolf form, I got a owner now, i'm stuck on a leash and my name is Rusty! The man pulled at my leash but this time I fell to the ground, looking up I noticed the leash was made of seaweed. " A demi-god perfect pet for a merman" the man chuckled. Wait, did he just say mer_man. _I stumbled up and instantly changed into human form.

"Merman?" I repeated looking up at his fuzzy beard and grimy hands.

"Yes, half-human , half-fish only known as a mermaid or merman. And you... shall be under my control now on" he smiled at me wickidley.

"Wait! Why is a merman here, like aren't you guys supposed to be in water or something" I screamed trying to buy time. He looked at me with misty eyes trying to figure out what I was asking him.

" Don't you know why Typhoon is hiding the orb in the temple. It's cause the temple has an underwater sea...my home. That's why there's barely no water in the desert cause the sea absorbs every drop, now listen to me!" he shouted at me before I could figure out what he said. He turned into a blonde hair looking kid with electric blue eyes, Kyle.

" Quick, turn wolf, the mermans and that mermaid are coming to kill us" Kyle told me, his electric blue eyes burning with hatred. As he said it I turned wolf and saw two merman's and a mermaid heading towards us. One had a blue sword with lightning surounding it, the other had a long celestial one. The mermaid pulled out a small dagger. I hunched my back and started to growl showing my canine teeth. They lunged at Kyle but I fought them back. For some reason they were trying not to hit me but only dodged my moves, which made me really mad. The one with the blue sword turned to me and mumbled something I couldn't understand so instead I lunged at him, he blocked then ran behind me and slashed the leash I was on. "Noooooooooooo!" Kyle screamed, I turned around and saw he was no more Kyle he was the man. I turned human completley bewildered. Then I went to look at the mermans and the mermaid, they were my friends before I could say a thank-you I blacked out.


	14. Secret Passage

"Where am I" I woke looking around at the shadowy mountains around me and the blazing campfire warming me. Annabeth placed her hand on my forehead nodded to herself and went to sit on a log. I sat up with my head feeling a bit dizzy. I only saw Annabeth and our backpacks. "Where is Percy and Kyle?" I asked feeling stupid of myself.

"Don't worry" Annabeth said soothingly, "they'll be back soon, there just taking a look around the village" she pointed over to a group of lights. She turned back to me, her gray eyes looking at me with sorrow. "You should rest, we got a long and dangerous day tomorrow". I nodded the laid my head on my backpack and fell into a deep sleep.

The next time I awoke, the sun was just coming out. I got up feeling a load better and walked over to a small sand dune to watch the sunrise. There was a small breeze that was coming from the west, how did I know that? I do not know. My black hair fluttered in the wind, it felt good to feel cool again, away from the heat. Someone stirred behind me and my bow appeared instantly in my hand. I turned to see I was facing my friend.

"You gonna shoot me or something" Kyle asked me his face in a joking mood. I sighed with relief and laid my bow next to me. He walked over and sat next to me. "You know what you did yesterday with the merman was pretty brave, I wasn't expecting that from you" he said. I turned to him, his blonde hair flying in the wind.

"Well, I had to get you guys out of there somehow" I addmited trying to sound cool. He chuckled. I gave him a glare like I meant what I said. "What happened?" I asked him.

"Oh, well, you were being controlled by the merman. As long as you were on his leash you were under his power so you were attacking us. Umm, when we cut the leash you used so much power that you wiped out. But percy killed the man so nothing to worry about" Kyle assured me. I looked down, I was in shock that this had happened to me and I survived. I should probably say thanks but then again Kyle was the one who got me into the mess.

"Kyle, Silver we have to get moving before mosters start attacking us again" Percy shouted at us from behind. We both got up and took one last look at the sunrise and headed down the hill to fetch our sacks. It took us no more then a five minute walk to get to town. As we entered , the stands were just opening with a bunch of old antiques for sale. We couldn't buy anything but it was cool to see what was in for another country. We were following Annabeth because she was the one counting the steps towards the temple entrence. She finally stopped looking confused.

"Hmm, weird. The entrence should be here but this is an old rundown bookstore" Annabeth explained.

"We might as well take a look inside" Percy suggested, we all agreed and entered the rundown store. It was very dusty and old, it almost looked like no one has been here for ages, except I could smell the odor of an underwater beast that passed through here recently.

"Look at all the books, there written in ancient greek plus there all about water" Annabeth said as she fiddled around with a book. The scent of the sea got stronger as we continued into the store. Finally we stopped. We were right infront of a vault. "This is the entrence if we followed the directions correctly" Annabeth concluded. It must be right I though to myself, both me and Percy were tense which must mean danger but also water. Kyle and Percy stepped infront of me and Annabeth and started turning the vault wheel. It was large and rusty but after two or three turns the hatch opened. We all looked inside to see a spiral staircase leading down, the long staircase had torches on the side to see where you are. I noticed a spider on the wall where Annabeth squealed, then ran into Percy's arm. Percy muttered something in her ear, I caught him say something like "don't worry i'm here, nothing is going to happen to you" but I might of been mistaken. As we entered Annabeth held Percy's hand a little to tight because Percy looked like he was going to burst out in pain. I marched down the eerie stairs confidently probably cause I sensed no danger nearby but only water. After ten minutes of stairs we hit the bottom. There was moss on the walls and it was really humid I even started to sweat. At the end of the room was a big body of water which reached all the way to a wall.

"It's a dead end" Kyle exclaimed. For a second I thought he was right until we approached the body of water.

"No, look under the water there's a tunnel leading to the next room but we will have to swim in order to arrive there." I explained pointing over towards the tunnel in the murky water. Kyle leaned over but I pulled him back. "Don't fall in yet, you won't be able to see it, the water is too mudy. I can only see it cause I got wolf eyes." I glared at him seriously. He looked deep into my eyes and read what I meant.

" Ok, so how we gonna get down there?" Kyle asked us.

" Percy" Annabeth grimaced looking into Percy's eyes.

"Yah I can create an air bubble for us all to breathe underwater. The catch is you guys have to stay close to me in order for it to work." Percy explained to us.

"Right, let's do this quick before the sea creature I smelled will gobble us up" I said getting into the water, everyone followed me. Both me and Annabeth pulled back our hair while Percy and Kyle took off there shirts to keep them dry. We all were soon wading in the muddy water. Percy took mine and Annabeth's hand and Kyle grabed onto his shoe. He suddenely dived into the murky water. I found myself holding my breath but after five minutes I was able to breathe. I looked at Annabeth, her eyes were closed while she was trying to fight the current. I turned around to look at Kyle, he was doing the same the only one who was different was Percy, who had his bright green eyes open and focused on the water infront of him. We swiftly turnned around the corner and were in a tunnel. Now I couldn't see a thing, I felt the current against me and Percy holding me tight. After what seemed two hours I saw light. Percy went at full speed toward the light I knew why, the air bubble was breaking and once it was gone me, Annabeth and Kyle won't be able to breathe. We got out of the tunnel and raced for the surface. Percy went a bit too fast because once we hit the surface we sorta rocketshiped out of there. We all landed with thud. It looked like Annabeth had broken her arm as the way she was clutching it, Percy ran over to her with the backpack and forced her to eat the cracker, the arm healed instantly. Kyle meanwhile ran toward me to make sure I was ok, of course I was so I sat up quickly before he managed to help me up. I looked around the new room we were in, it was almost similar to the last one except there was a small shoreline where it met up with a vast sea although far into the distance I made out a builiding very far away, that must be where the orb is. I explained my theorie to my friends but it turns out Percy has no more power to pull us thorugh the water.


	15. We get to work

"Why don't we make a raft?" Kyle suggested.

"That will take forever to build " I huffed looking about the shoreline with the little bit of trees sticking out.

"No, no Kyle has a point. We are able to build a raft, I estimate probably a 3 day build" Annabeth said standing beside Kyle looking into his eyes like they were silently communicating with one and another. Kyle smiled, then turned to me and Percy's furiouse face's.

"Let's get to work" he said with a big smile probably cause Annabeth accepted his stupid idea.

"Ok, you and Percy cut down trees for the wood for our raft. I will search for food in this weird forest and Silver will start a fire, even though were underground it can get quite chilly." Annabeth assigned us each of our job and we all got to work. Making a fire was more difficult then it looks. First you have to find two rocks or sticks which you can rub together to create a spark. Once you got a spark going you have to give it oxygen or else it will die. I clearly had a dissability of making a fire.

" Stupid fire, why can't my mother have the ability to make a fire even a simple spark would do." I muttered to myself thinking nobody was there, I was wrong.

"My father does" a voice from behind me said, I twisted around to see the blonde kid I learned to despise so much.

"How many times do I have to say, don't do that" I sighed and turned back trying to start a fire. Kyle stepped beside me and laid the pieces of wood he found on the black beach. He then walked toward the fire pit and with a point of his finger a white spark shot out starting a fire, he blowed on it softly.

"Annabeth should of assigned me this role, it be much easier then lifting a whole bunch of logs" Kyle said looking over at the load he put down. I was still staring at the newly formed fire.

"How in the world did you do that" I asked in awe. Kyle gave me his gleaming white smile.

"My father is the god of lightning, sky..etc" he explained to me. "I have electricity running throughout my whole body, I try not to touch people as much as I can cause depending on my mood I can give them a really bad hairday" he smiled at me. I laughed. "First time I heard you laugh" Kyle said to me giving a small chuckle along with it.

"What do you expect, i'm the grinch or something and my heart grew three sizes today" I giggled trying to keep a straight face.

"Actually, yah I thought that exact thing" he said amusingly, I pushed him and he fell off the log we were sitting on. He got up and pushed me off the log jokingly, I fell backwards onto my back. Laughing I ran over to him almost like I was chasing him where he went into the shallows of the underground ocean. We started splashing water over one and the other, laughing in the darkness with only the fire as company. When we were finally out of breath we layed on the beach to watch glistering minerals on the cave ceiling.

"That was fun" Kyle chuckled in the silence.

"I have to admit that it was" I responded with a big smile on my face.

"Hey, look at those minerals, they look like a wolf maybe it's your dad's way of saying he's here" Kyle pointed over to a group of minerals on the ceiling. I took a long look at it, wondering, maybe it is or if it's just a coinsidence. It was silent for a long time until Kyle broke the silence again. "Silver, I have something to say to you.." but before he could finish I heard Percy's voice calling for some assitance. Kyle sighed got up and ran over to our campsite leaving me in the dark, dusty beach. It felt like hours that Kyle had said his last ligne, what was the thing he wanted to say to me. Shouldn't he have come back by now, I wondered. I got up and headed for our campsite. What I saw was horrible, the fire burned out , our backpacks gone, the lgs we cut down were taken and worst of all there had been a fight. I could make out footprints in the sand, my friends and there had been strugling, my friends didn't go down without a fight. But in the end they lost and got dragged out of the campsite being pulled by people with humungose feet. They headed into the forest. I looked up from the sand anger rising in my throat. I started into the forest.


	16. Author's note

Hi, Spirit here anyways you might of noticed in my story that I say daughter of Tiki or father or something like that. I'm sorry originally I had created a new god but thought it was lame so I went back to change him to Artemis and I missed some parts. I hope you enjoy the rest of my story..it's my first one so I'm still trying to figure out how everything works. Please review, thanks :)


	17. Cyclops

"Kyle! Percy! Annabeth!" I screamed into the eerie forest. I had my bow slinged onto my back and had my head down tracking the prints. I eventually arrived at a smaller cave then the one we had entered today. Carefully I stealthed inside be very watchful on where I stepped due to rotten bones lying on the ground. I heard a faint deep voice grumbling to another.

" Excellent catch Gary, father Poseidon be so proud of us." the first voice said.

"Mmmm I'm just awaiting the perfect time to eat a delicious bunch of half-bloods" Gary grumbled in a softer but feirce voice. The two of them laughed then suddeneley I heard snoring and I assumed the monsters were asleep. I turned the corner to see two ginormouse giants except they both had one eye. They must be at least four times the size of me , I thought. It popped into my mind, these guys were cyclops and quite filthy too. My bow was notched with a fine arrow and I quietly snuck by them. After I got past the two cyclops I saw my three friends all in a cage with only Percy that was concious.

" Silver!" Percy exclaimed with a thankful glance in his sea-green eyes.

" Shhhhh" I hushed him and ran over to the cages where they were being kept. "Where's the key?" I demanded impatiently.

"One of the cyclops has it but your gonna have to kill them first" he said with a sadness in his voice.

"I hate killing" I moaned but turned my bow & arrrow towards the one who was named Gary. I released hoping that it will kill the monster silently and instantly. Turns out everything has to be difficult. Gary awoke with a loud yelp as my arrow shot into his head. Angry, the cyclops got up and grabbed his mace.

"WHO DARES TO AWAKE ME WITH AN ARROW STICKING OUT OF MY HEAD!" Gary bellowed looking about, he saw me and let out a yell of anger. His brother woke up with a fright.

"I did" I said trying to sound tougher then I really was, the two cyclops studied me.

" More dinner for Gary" Gary said as if he was a third person. He lifted up his mace and went to swing it at my head, I dodged and rolled under the giant's legs. Gary was quite slow which gave me me time to shoot another arrow Gary's head. I knew if these guys got ahold of me I'd be dead meat but I wasn't going to give up. I kept shooting arrows but they never seemed to have a weak spot. I rolled into a corner, I was trapped between a wall and two giant raging cyclops who had nothing better to do then kill me. Preferably I'd take the wall but that was inanimate. I dropped my bow and changed into my wolf form. I lunged at Gary's brother who wacked wildly at my fur, nothing hurt. I bit him in the eye, therefore he exploaded into dust. Gary got redder and angrier with rage. He wacked wildly around the room and finally he hit my muzzle. I let out a yelp and fell to the ground in human form. "Puny little half-blood thinks she can stop Gary!" Gary laughed menically. I didn't know what to do so instead I did something I've never done before, I asked for help from my mom. I knew it wouldn't work but what other option did I have? Just as Gary was coming down with his mace a small branch popped out of no where, grabbed the mace and started hitting Gary on the head.

" What the.." Gary began to say but as he was finishing his ransom curse more branches started popping out of nowhere along with some trees and bushes! The forest was helping me. Above my head I saw a vivid image of a pawprint, Artemis, godess of forest and the hunt, my mom has claimed me at long last. In no time the trees had wrapped him tightly enough so that the cyclops could no longer move. I got up feeling that I had more power then when I went down, I picked up my bow, notched an arrow and realeased right into Gary's stomach. "Ahhhhhh!" the cyclops screamed before dissapearing into a shower of lights. Once the cyclops was no longer in site the forest began unraveling itself and heading back to where it came from. A small twig handed me the keys to the cages. I muttered thanks to the twig but mostly to my father, for saving my life. I found myself running to the cages and letting my friends free. Kyle had come around during the fight but Annabeth was still unconcious so the two boys helped her get back to the campsite while I took our bags.

"You were amazing" Kyle congratulated me.

"Yah and best of all, your mother claimed you!" Percy gave me a smile where I blushed. I never thought of it but I was the first to be heard of being the daughter of Artemis. I could only smile back. After a couple minute walk we arrived back at our camp which is now in ruins. Kyle went over to the firepit and sent a spark of electricity to get a fire going. Percy placed a backpack on the ground and layed Annabeth's head down on it to react as a pillow. We all took a banana from the pile of food Annabeth had found and began to munch down on it. Percy and Kyle went into a deep conversation about what was better water or air. Of course I got bored and dazed off to sleep.

Percy turned his sea-green eyes towards me, like he was trying to figure out if I was bad or good. He then ran over to me with his sword in his hand and slashed the mystical bond holding me. I was free to move but Percy took my hand and we dived down into the icy cold ocean. When we resurfaced we were at a large temple with at least two hundread stairs. We climbed forever and once we reached the top there was some strange power encircling a small sphere. We approached cautiously, Percy reached out for it and just as he was about to touch a strange a light blinded me. I awoke.


	18. My worst nightmare arrives

"Where have the two of you been!" She screamed at us more likely to Kyle. "We were worried sick and you haven't even got any wood!" she bellowed in rage and anger. Kyle made a sign of trying to explain what had happen but Annabeth completely ignored it and continued cursing in ancient greek.

"There was a siren" I piped up, looking deep into Annabeth's eyes with a note of appology. She got my message and frowned.

" Why are they here?" she asked turning to Percy.

" They can be anywhere with water" Percy said casually.

" Silver saved my life by knocking me out of my trance or else I would of been dead" Kyle cut in the argument of Percy and Annabeth. The two of them looked at me and him, I felt my cheeks go red but held my head high.

" How in the world did her song not affect Silver?" Annabeth asked herself while she looked down in thought. I seemed a bit offended but then again, I shouldn't question Annabeth. We went back to our posts except this time it was me and Percy who went to get the logs while Annabeth and Kyle chopped them up. I turned wolf so that I could bash into the trees to commence them to fall while Percy hauled them to the campsite. After we took down maybe seven trees we went back to camp. When we arrived Annabeth was laughing at something Kyle had said but once she saw Percy she automatically stopped. Kyle greeted me but I ignored him and just went to the water where I changed human. I just sat at the shoreline wondering for the first time what had my dream meant. The temple, the orb, the light it made no sense. My mind was like a disorganized desk, I could find no information. Kyle started a fire and I decided I'd should go for dinner. I took slower then usual walking back to where I came from, it was like my legs were made out of lead. For a split second I was scared but it just passed over until one big gust of wind knocked me off balance and I fell to my side. Wait wind! Were in a cave not even outside. The wind had created almost like a sandstorm except the sand in the wind was forming a man, I've seen him before. Typhoon, the ancient god of sea was standing infront of me but only made of sand. Instantly I drew my bow and shot an arrow right for his head. It was a clear hit except it went right through his sandy body. He cackled then lifted up his hand and some gravitational force pushed me back against a tree. He then made another gust of wind wrapped around me before he removed the sand off his body. I strained against the invisble force holding me back but I couldn't break free all I could was to watch helplessley. The old man emerged from the sand and as in my dream he smelt strongly of a dead person with a mix of sea weed. The man was very skinny you could almost say he was just skin and bone. He had long stringy hair which reached all the way down to his back. His skin was pale yet he wore black leather. He was pure evil.

"Fancy meeting you here Silver Knight" Typhoon said with a smirk on his face. "I would of never believed you could make it this long out here where all the monsters can eat and kill you" he mused.

"Let me go! You old cook" I screamed. The old cook part wasn't really meant for his ears it just merely came out. Typhoon looked taken aback, good for him , I thought.

"I should just kill you now but I need something from you" Typhoon said coming closer to me. I was scared but I wasn't gonna let him know that.

"What ever it is, your not gonna get it" I retorted and spit on his shoe. He didn't do anything just glared into my eyes with pure hatred.

"Your gonna do it, cause if not a serious consequence will happen to your puny friends starting with Zeus' son." he demanded showing me an image of that sweet blonde kid. I shook my head to keep eye contact with Typhoon. Typhoon leaned closer to me and whispered into my ear. " Convince your friends that the camp is safe, you have seen a dream and I will leave you and your friends unharmed." his shrill voice peirced my eardrum.

"Never!" I shouted at him. Typhoon had enough of me, he took his hand and placed it against my throat where he started to choke me.

"Do it" he whispered again in my ear. I couldn't do anything except trying to breathe, his hand tightened. I was done for until....

"Step back from her" Percy screamed behind Typhoon. Typhoon let go of my throat and turned with ease towards my courageous friend. Percy's black hair was a mess as usual but he had determination deep in those sea-green eyes. I wanted to tell him to run but I couldn't something was holding me back, almost like it was his fate to fight this man.

"Perceus Jackson, the one who I wanted to meet" Typhoon said to him. Percy had his faithful sword in one hand and his other was bunched into a fist form.

"Enough talk, I'm gonna kill you now and here" Percy said with complete concentration. Typhoon just chuckled menically. He took a look at me then back to Percy.

"I'm so sorry, you will have to wait" Typhoon smiled and with a snap of his fingers he dissapeared. Percy looked confused but just as in my dream, he ran over to me and slashed the invisble bonding of wind. He took my hand and together we raced to the campsite. We got there and I scrambled for the rope we needed to assemble our raft. Kyle and Annabeth watched us assemble the first part in confusion but they quickly joined in to help. After an hour the raft was ready, both me and Percy threw all our backpacks and food onto the raft and got on, urging the two others to follow us. They got on and Percy pushed the raft off the murky shore and soon enough we were sailing. Both me and Percy relaxed as the shore got farther and farther away.


	19. Voyage on the black sea

"What's going on?" Kyle asked us completley oblivious to our scared faces. I looked at him with sympathy then looked at Percy to make sure it was ok to tell. Percy nodded and I explained of what had happened in the last two hours with Typhoon and our escape. I left out the part on what Typhoon wanted me to do, I didn't think it was important. After I finished the story both Kyle and Annabeth looked scared and frightened. I heaved a sigh and went to stare off the side of the raft and deep into the black sea. There were so many scents but not exactly danger. Some were more, well beautiful like I caught a scent of a horse mixed in with a sea-creature which must not be all bad. I looked up from the sea to the destination we were heading to, the temple. Something about that temple gave me the creeps maybe it was because the orb lays there or Typhoon is waiting impatiently for us to be killed. I hated not knowing. Percy got into the water to swim along side us, he kinda reminded me of a penguin, able to walk on land or swim in the vast oceans. Annabeth had fallen asleep during the voyage, leaving me with sail duty. I was controlling the sail's just as a big wave crashed down upon me and only me. I turned soaking wet towards the criminal who had commited the crime. Percy.

"Percy!" I screamed with a bit of laughter in my voice. I went over to the side and started splashing water onto him, whatever I did he wouldn't get wet. Frusterated but also a bit amused, I changed wolf and tackled Percy deep into the water. As we fell in, I forgot that I'd be falling in too with wolf form on. We made a big splash and Percy sunk to the bottom of the ocean, I on the other hand was doing the doggy paddle to the surface. I couldn't grab onto the ledge of the raft cause my paws weren't bendable. Whinning, Kyle pulled me up by my flank. I shook the water off my fur which sprayed Kyle in the face. He just laughed and pushed me away. He pushed me a little too hard that I fell back into the ocean. Just as he was gonna pull me up again, something grabbed my waste and pulled me straight into the air. I yelped in surprise but noticed it was Percy who was getting revenge upon me. We went up then down crashing into the icy, black water. Just as fast as we came down, we went up again except, Percy placed me on the raft. Soaking wet, I changed human to wrap a blanket around me. Percy was rolling on the raft laughing at me. I mocked glared at him who if he was Kyle would of stopped laughing but I guess Percy is different. I blew a strand of wet hair out of my face. I threw Percy a disgusted look and he couldn't help but burst into laughter which awoke Annabeth. Annabeth looked at us with confusion but caught on, she probably experienced the revenge with Percy once. We had dinner aboard the raft. It wasn't much just a couple of PB&J sandwhiches which we had made before going out in our quest. Percy kept taking a look at me and made a silent giggle. When will that boy get over it, I asked myself. After dinner we chatted a bit then dozed off to sleep. Percy and Annabeth slept on one side of the raft, me and Kyle on the other. For most of the night I was shivering in the cold, I had used my blanket to make me dry but now it is wet. Kyle didn't have his blanket either because we had used it for the sail on the raft. So in the end the two of us were freezing cold. I kept inching towards Kyle as it was warmer to be near him, he suddenely whispered in my ear.

" You cold too?" he asked me from behind in my ear.

" Ye-e-es" I numbly said shivering like crazy, I could of been used for a massage chair. Kyle put his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him. I was finally warm and didn't care that this looked embarassing. I dozed into a deep sleep. I awoke as our raft bumbed into something in the water, still have asleep I got out of Kyle's arms to look about. We had arrived at the temple. My friends were waking up at the same time too. We all stared at the wonderous monument, I could barely see the top but I knew it was there where the orb laid. I picked up my backpack and handed the others to my friends. Percy tied a rope around our raft and attached it to the side of the temple. Soon enough we all started up the stairs of the temple. It was tiring after maybe two hundread stairs we decided to take a break from climbing. I chuged my water and poured the rest of it onto my face. Once we were all hydrated we continued to climb. I finally saw the top. I approached it cautiously , my friends did the same. Just as in my dream, Percy was leading us to a stone table. We all crowded around the table where a blue glowing orb sat in the middle. The orb of deception. Percy reached out his hand to grab it but when his hand was an inch from it a white light blinded us all.


	20. Toddlers

I opened my eyes feeling a bit dazed. I went to look for my friends, they were no where to be found. I stood up maybe to see better but it didn't help, my height didn't change much. What! I was shorter then I was supposed to be, I looked around maybe the place grew as I was standing up, no it was all the same. I had shrunk! Desperatley , I ran over to a puddle on the damp, cold ,stone floor to see my reflexion. I was me, but I was five years old. How was this possible. My black hair was put into pigtails and I wore a flowery dress. I had some freckles across my nose but my eyes had remained the same. Scared, I decided to scream for my friends. My voice took me by surprsise , it was high and squeaky. I pulled myself onto the stone table where the orb had laid. It was gone. I took another look around but this time I saw a five year old boy lying unconciously on the ground. I jumped off the table and ran towards him. I shook him desperatley.

"Wake up!" I urged him in my squeaky voice. His eyes opened halfway and I could make out that they were electric blue, Kyle. He mumbled something then woke up all the way. He lifted his stuby arm and rubed his long blonde hair.

"Where am I and who are you" he said in an even more surprising squeaky voice. His eyes bulged as he looked into mine. "Your..your...your Silver!" he pointed a stuby finger at me, I smacked it away and just nodded. "And..I'm..i'm a kid!" he sounded surprised and scared at the same time. I nodded again.

"Kyle, I don't know what happened but I think the orb had turned us into five year olds" I said soothingly still shocked by my voice. I turned away from him because I noticed an owl who had shot past us. I followed the owl at a run or more like a stumbling. The owl rested on the railing of the stairs and I noticed it's eyes were a storm grey, very unusual for an owl. The owl was also pure white with a hint of yellow hidden in it's feathers. "Annabeth" I pointed at the owl. The owl turned to me and studied me. Then silently the owl hooted. My face cracked into a smile. Kyle toddled over to me as I discovered the owl. Now we had found Annabeth I wondered where Percy could of been. Just as I thought that I heard moaning from the stairs. Turning I saw regular Percy half unconcious on the stairs. Both me and Kyle ran over to him while Annabeth fluttered onto his shoulder.

"Percy" I called. Percy looked up confused and mumbled something that I think was supposed to be my name. He then looked at Kyle , then the owl who was Annabeth.

"What happened to you guys?" he asked us, Annabeth made a chirpping sound but just as I was gonna respond a shrill voice came from behind me and I turned instinctivly. Typhoon. My fists clenched too tightly that my nails started digging into the palms of my hands.

"I turned them into that well the orb did but I ordered it too" Typhoon responded with a cackle. Kyle's electric blue eyes suddenely burned with anger. He stepped up and pointed a finger to Typhoon.

"You turn us back right now" he said like one of the spoiled little kids. Typhoon smiled evily.

"You wish, now you go run along with your mommy" Typhoon menically said towards Kyle. Kyle looked madder then ever I couldn't blame him, I felt the same way. Percy rose to his feet and drew out his trusty sword. Typhoon glared at the sword. "You think you can stop me with a sword" he said. Percy slashed the sword in air and Typhoon flinched. Instead of saying a evil remark, Typhoon lifted up his hand and a trident formed to fit his height. Typhoon grabbed the trident with emense power which sent a shiver throughout the whole cave. Annabeth rose from Percy's shoulder and started pecking furiously at Typhoon on the head. Typhoon raised his trident and smacked Annabeth away. Kyle caught her in his hands.

"That's it" I mumbled and took a step closer to Typhoon. Kyle grabbed ahold of my shoulder.

" No, you will die" he said to me quietly. I yanked myself away from him and with pure determination I said.

" It's a risk I'm gonna have to take" and with that I changed into wolf. My wolf form hadn't change much except that I was the size of a puppy. I dashed towards Typhoon head down and smashed into him right in the gut. Typhoon howled in pain as he stumbled backwards. I got pushed back but landed on my feet growling. Typhoon recovered and took a long look at me. I lowered my head, with ears dropped and everything to show my canine teeth. Typhoon smirked and came running up to me, his trident held high above his head. Just as he was gonna hit me something blocked him. Raising my ears in confusion and opening my mouth a bit too wide. Percy had saved me. Typhoon roared in anger, both him and Percy commenced a duel. Thank the gods that Percy didn't get hit but on the down side Typhoon didn't either, they were equally matched. I had to help somehow but I didn't know what to do. The trident. It had hit me, if I could get that trident steady then Percy would have a clean hit. But the question was how in the world will I be able to grab ahold of it without getting hit. I turned and dashed onto the stone table. _Cling,_ I turned to see Typhoon had knocked Percy's sword out of his hand and had the point of his trident to Percy's throat. I had to act fast. I backed up to the end of the table and with enormous speed I jumped and landed right on Typhoon's head. Typhoon was shocked and lifted his trident where I jumped off his head and bit the trident like how I bit Clarrise's javelin. We were fighting for it's control. I could see Typhoon's angry face facing my ferocious puppy one. All of a sudden a sword popped out the middle of Typhoon's stomach. Typhoon looked down at it then at me. He smiled and dissapeared. Emerging behind him was Percy sweating, with his sword held out straight. I turned human but this time I was my regualr 16 year old self. I turned around to see Annabeth squishing Kyle as they had turned to there normal selves with Kyle still holding the owl Annabeth in his hand. Annabeth mumbled sorry and went to give Percy and ginormous bear hug. I was still staring in confusion at where Typhoon had been standing then went to help Kyle up.


	21. I think I fell for my best friend

"Typhoon isn't gone, we just merely destroyed his human form" Percy said to us. I looked at him with complete dissbalief. How can we of gone through all of that and yet, Typhoon is still not destroyed! "We need to get out of here as soon as possible before his real form is shown which is much harder to kill" Percy suggested.

"Good idea" I said and ran down the first couple of stairs. Percy and Annabeth followed but Kyle stood frozen in place. "Kyle come on" he ushered him. It's like he didn't hear me, he bent down and picked up a sphere. The orb, I completely forgot about it. I ran up to him not taking my gaze off the orb. "Let's put this in my backpack, we need to get out of here fast" I said soothingly taking the orb from his warm hands and stuffing it into my pack. Then I took his hand and we raced down the stairs following Annabeth and Percy. The wind was blowing like crazy and I knew it was Typhoon who was doing it. We boarded our raft and Percy quickly untied the rope. We sailed the rigurous crashing into waves on the way. Mid-way I heard a terrible shriek, suddenely a giant wave appeared ready to crash right into us. It did but right before it did I managed to grab Kyle's hand so not to lose him. The two of us were treading water as more and more waves crashed upon us. I coughed after getting a mouthful of salt water, Kyle looked down upon me with concern and with all his might he screamed for our lost friends. I coughed again and again. I should of probably of mentioned to you by now that I have asthma. I coughed harder then ever this time and my body started getting weak. Kyle understood and rapidly searched my backpack for my puffer to help open my lungs. He found it and forced me to breathe within it, it helped instantly but my body was still weak and I didn't have the power to keep above the waves. Kyle tried to pull me up but I was too far down. As I sunk I looked up to the surface and saw Kyle risking his own life for me. At that moment there when I was on the brink of death I had realized that I was truly in love with Kyle. Just as I was about to pass out Kyle had caught me and hauled me to the surface. Coughing, I looked about and saw two horse / fishs racing towards us and lifted us up on there backs. They then dashed gracefully through the sea storm. I heard the shriek again but this time there was a humongous gust of wind which pushed me forward. I grabbed the horse/ fish's neck tightly so not to fall off. I looked back to see Kyle doing the same with his creature, his blonde hair wipping his face and electric blue eyes squinting in the force of the wind. I faced back to the front and I saw our tiny little beach where I had saved my friends from a bunch of Cyclops. The creatures who were carrying us stopped at the edge of the black beach and both me and Kyle hopped off them. I muttered a thanks to them and turned to see Annabeth and Percy. We dashed towards them, said a very quick greeting then turned to the puddle of water where the tunnel was located. We did the same plan as before except Percy and Kyle didn't take off there shirts to save time. We plunged into the murky water and squeazed into the tunnel. We emerged on the other side just as we heard another shriek. Soaking wet we clambered out of the puddle in the next room and started up the tower of stairs. Heaving for breath, I heard another shriek but this time it was louder, Typhoon was after us. Both Kyle and Percy rammed into the vault door which broke open instantly blinding us with the sun light. We ran through the libary and emerged into the old village. The shriek got louder and soon enough what had been a book store was now a fire breathing dragon with one hundread heads all looking directly at me and my friends.

"Oh snap" I yelled and dodged a blow from the monster. I saw all the villagers screaming and running into the saharan desert. I dodged another blow and took out _Windbreaker _and shot a dozen arrows at the dragon. No matter where I hit it the monster wouldn't go down. I took a look at my friends who were having the same difficulty.

"Why won't this thing die!" Annabeth screamed while parrying an attack. I decided to try to go wolf. I zoomed by about twenty heads trying to breath fire on me and went to hit an idividual head , that was impossible. All the heads were bunched together so you couldn't get a clean hit. I saw Kyle fighting off two heads at once but I saw a third which was coming from behind him. I charged at full speed and whacked the third head aside. I found myself fighting more then I can handle where Kyle returned the favor by whacking one coming to aid the heads that were currently attacking me. Finally the fight was hopeless the thing would not die. Me and Kyle hid behind a fruit stand while Percy and Annabeth hid behind a house. Typhoon shrieked in frusteration. I turned human to launch arrows at the monster but I couldn't find Windbreaker. Frusterated, I sat hidin in the wheels of the stand. Kyle turned to me his eyes widened with fear


	22. Confessions

"Typhoon isn't gone, we just merely destroyed his human form" Percy said to us. I looked at him with complete dissbalief. How can we of gone through all of that and yet, Typhoon is still not destroyed! "We need to get out of here as soon as possible before his real form is shown which is much harder to kill" Percy suggested.

"Good idea" I said and ran down the first couple of stairs. Percy and Annabeth followed but Kyle stood frozen in place. "Kyle come on" he ushered him. It's like he didn't hear me, he bent down and picked up a sphere. The orb, I completely forgot about it. I ran up to him not taking my gaze off the orb. "Let's put this in my backpack, we need to get out of here fast" I said soothingly taking the orb from his warm hands and stuffing it into my pack. Then I took his hand and we raced down the stairs following Annabeth and Percy. The wind was blowing like crazy and I knew it was Typhoon who was doing it. We boarded our raft and Percy quickly untied the rope. We sailed the rigurous crashing into waves on the way. Mid-way I heard a terrible shriek, suddenely a giant wave appeared ready to crash right into us. It did but right before it did I managed to grab Kyle's hand so not to lose him. The two of us were treading water as more and more waves crashed upon us. I coughed after getting a mouthful of salt water, Kyle looked down upon me with concern and with all his might he screamed for our lost friends. I coughed again and again. I should of probably of mentioned to you by now that I have asthma. I coughed harder then ever this time and my body started getting weak. Kyle understood and rapidly searched my backpack for my puffer to help open my lungs. He found it and forced me to breathe within it, it helped instantly but my body was still weak and I didn't have the power to keep above the waves. Kyle tried to pull me up but I was too far down. As I sunk I looked up to the surface and saw Kyle risking his own life for me. At that moment there when I was on the brink of death I had realized that I was truly in love with Kyle. Just as I was about to pass out Kyle had caught me and hauled me to the surface. Coughing, I looked about and saw two horse / fishs racing towards us and lifted us up on there backs. They then dashed gracefully through the sea storm. I heard the shriek again but this time there was a humongous gust of wind which pushed me forward. I grabbed the horse/ fish's neck tightly so not to fall off. I looked back to see Kyle doing the same with his creature, his blonde hair wipping his face and electric blue eyes squinting in the force of the wind. I faced back to the front and I saw our tiny little beach where I had saved my friends from a bunch of Cyclops. The creatures who were carrying us stopped at the edge of the black beach and both me and Kyle hopped off them. I muttered a thanks to them and turned to see Annabeth and Percy. We dashed towards them, said a very quick greeting then turned to the puddle of water where the tunnel was located. We did the same plan as before except Percy and Kyle didn't take off there shirts to save time. We plunged into the murky water and squeazed into the tunnel. We emerged on the other side just as we heard another shriek. Soaking wet we clambered out of the puddle in the next room and started up the tower of stairs. Heaving for breath, I heard another shriek but this time it was louder, Typhoon was after us. Both Kyle and Percy rammed into the vault door which broke open instantly blinding us with the sun light. We ran through the libary and emerged into the old village. The shriek got louder and soon enough what had been a book store was now a fire breathing dragon with one hundread heads all looking directly at me and my friends.

"Oh snap" I yelled and dodged a blow from the monster. I saw all the villagers screaming and running into the saharan desert. I dodged another blow and took out _Windbreaker _and shot a dozen arrows at the dragon. No matter where I hit it the monster wouldn't go down. I took a look at my friends who were having the same difficulty.

"Why won't this thing die!" Annabeth screamed while parrying an attack. I decided to try to go wolf. I zoomed by about twenty heads trying to breath fire on me and went to hit an idividual head , that was impossible. All the heads were bunched together so you couldn't get a clean hit. I saw Kyle fighting off two heads at once but I saw a third which was coming from behind him. I charged at full speed and whacked the third head aside. I found myself fighting more then I can handle where Kyle returned the favor by whacking one coming to aid the heads that were currently attacking me. Finally the fight was hopeless the thing would not die. Me and Kyle hid behind a fruit stand while Percy and Annabeth hid behind a house. Typhoon shrieked in frusteration. I turned human to launch arrows at the monster but I couldn't find Windbreaker. Frusterated, I sat hidin in the wheels of the stand. Kyle turned to me his eyes widened with fear


	23. The end or is it?

Chiron was there waiting for us and it turns out that the camp was repaired. The pegasi landed and Chiron urged us into the Big House. We shuffled in and sat around Chiron's table in his office. Chiron closed the door and went to sit down.

"So, did you find the orb of deception?" Chiron asked us. I almost forgot about the orb again. I rummaged through my knapsack and pulled out a deep blue sphere. Chiron stared open mouthed at it but took it gingerly from my hands. He walked out the door while we followed him. Chiron walked all the way to the camp boundries and placed the orb on the floor. I didn't know what he was gonna do to get the magic out of it. Chiron raised his fronts hoofs and came crashing down upon the orb where it shattered into pieces sending out sparks of magic throughout the camp. I gazed open mouthed at what had just happened, I would think you would have to figure our a puzzle or something but no you just smash the stupid orb which caused us all the trouble. "You four have done well, now why don't you all take a nice hot shower" Chiron congratulated us. We all nodded and shuffled our way to our cabins for the first time in a long time we would be seperated. I arrived at cabin eight and with no one in the cabin I got to use the shower right away. It felt good to be clean and as I slipped on new clothes I thought about the prophecy.

**You shall travel to a vast plain land **, ok we traveled to the desert where there was only one town.

**To get on the move you must risk a life **, to get a ride, I had to pretend to be run over which could of killed me

**You will find on what you search after a fight of deraingnous **, I fought as a five year old to get the orb

**You will desipher the code which lays within **, that was smashing the orb to realease the magical energy

**You will suceed the plan and find a man **, we completed the quest and Kyle must be the man

Good, I thought the prophecy was fufilled so nothing to worry about I could just relax. I changed into my favourite clothes for dinner, I just felt that I should get dressed up because we weren't eating out of a bag. I had a black tank topalong with a pair of skinny jeans and ugs. I decided to leave my hair down just for the occaison. I walked out of cabin eight and took in the smell of the forest located behind my cabin. It was good to be back. And with that I started for the pavillion. I saw Kyle on the way and went over to say hi, he just stared at me open mouthed.

"You look...wow" he stammered.

"Oh come on" I laughed and pushed him forward. As we entered the pavillion all the campers burst into a cheer and clapping. I was totally surprised, I didn't think the quest was that big a deal. I blushed as I went to sit down at my table because everyone's eyes followed either me or Kyle. Some of the girls sighed dreamily if Kyle met there eyes. I laughed silently to myself. The clapping and cheering died down until Percy and Annabeth entered they blushed as well. Once everyone calmed down, Chiron stepped up onto the podium to make an annoucement.

"Ehem" he cleared his throat then straightened his tie. "Today, the magic in the camp boundries has been restored, we would like to thank the following students for going on a perilous quest and emerging into an underwater world to retrieve the orb who had caused the loss and fight a terrible monster which can't be killed." Chiron annouced to the camp. "When I read your name please stand up" he lastly said. "Annabeth Chase" Annabeth arose in a flood of cheering and clapping. "Perceus Jackson" Percy stood up with even more cheering and clapping. "Kyle Bourne" the blonde kid I have fallen in love with arose with cheering and clapping mostly from the aphrodite girls. "And now the one who had been chosen to take on the quest, Silver Knight" I rose up from my little table, blushing a lot. I glanced around at the camp, everyone had their attention focused on me. Cheering and clapping trampled over me and as I looked at my friends they were clapping too. I smiled brightly and by accident I turned wolf. Once I was in wolf I howled and everyone began cheering louder then ever. Kyle laughed as I howled, I didn't care. Chiron raised his hands to quiet down everyone. The camp turned to look at Chiron, while I turned human and sat down. "Now for our bead of the year" he annouced raising his hand which clutched a bead. "This bead will show a wolf upon it as to represent the first child of Artemis, goddess of moon, forest and the hunt" Chiron's eyes lit up as he said the word hunt but just as he was about to continue a voice from the entrence echoed into the pavillion.

"She is not the first" An old man said. He looked like an idian. He had black braided hair with a feather sticking out. His clothes were in taters but it was made out of all animal skin. He had many wrinkle that spread across his face and...silver eyes. I gasped when I saw that resemblence. I ran over to him along with Chiron and Kyle.

"Who are you and how did you get into camp?" Chiron demanded the man. The man looked at Chiron with not much emotion but only curiosity.

"My name is Tikiaki, I am the son of Artemis" he simply said. The whole pavilion gasped as he said this. I was bewildered, but I knew what the final part of the prophecy ment, the man was not Kyle it was Tikiaki.


End file.
